Ultimate Sacrifice
by Munchkincat
Summary: When parasites feed off the Enterprise, Data makes the ultimate sacrifice to save the entire crew and everyone on the Enterprise. All comments are greatly appreciated. Chapter 5 is up! My story is now complete! :)
1. Default Chapter

*Disclaimer: Star Trek the Next Generation is property of Paramount Pictures and all respective cast, crew, and employees. I am not making a profit off this. This is simply for fanfiction enjoyment.**

Summary: When parasites feed off the Enterprise, Data makes the ultimate sacrifice to save the entire crew and everyone on the Enterprise.

**Ultimate Sacrifice**

"Take us out of orbit, Mr. Data," Captain Jean-Luc Picard ordered.

"Aye, sir," Lt. Commander Data replied, setting the corresponding coordinates on the control console.

As the Enterprise turned, Data couldn't help but smile. Ever since the Geordi had installed the emotion chip into his positronic brain, he smiled whenever he could; it was a feeling he had longed for since he had been first activated. And it felt good. The Enterprise had just successfully protected the Nankins – an alien race that was being attacked by Romulans, who attempted to overtake their land. For years, Data could only explain the smiles on his friends' faces after a successful battle logically: as a human response to pleasure. Now, he had the privilege of experiencing it. 

"We've sustained heavy damage," First Officer Will Riker said, "Data, where's the closest Federation Starship base?"

"Thirty thousand kilometers, sir," Data reported, "at our current warp, we will arrive in seven hours, twenty three minutes, and thirty one seconds."

"Set course for the Starship base," Captain Jean-Luc said, "Engage."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the Enterprise docked on the Starship base for repairs, Data was relieved off duty of the Bridge. While the rest of the crew went to the Holodeck for some well deserved recreation, Data went to his quarters. After the doors hissed closed behind him, Data hesitated before taking another step. Once the emotion chip had been installed in him, whenever he was not on duty, he only thought of two people. Only, he could not tell them. He couldn't tell them how wonderful it felt to finally have control of his emotions… to have emotions at all. 

He sat at his desk and opened the left-hand top drawer. Carefully, he took out a clear diamond, put the jewel on his desk, and pressed the button. A 3-D image of Tasha Yar appeared, smiling. Data sat for a moment in silence, trying to process all the emotions that came flooding in. His memory began filing back into its database, pulling out memories of Tasha Yar. An image of her standing at her post at the bridge, obeying Captain Picard's orders. A memory of Data and Tasha fighting on a foreign planet side-by-side, and finally, an image of how she died. As soon as his memory bank opened the last image, he stopped processing the files, not bearing to relive the events of that horrific day. 

Then, as suddenly as the last image of Tasha Yar was filed back, another memory came surging in. Data buried his face in his hands and closed his eyes. Though he could remember the day more clearly than any human, it was as if his positronic brain was approaching its limit in dealing with the flood of emotions. Though Data had nothing in his quarters indicating her existence, Data would never forget his daughter: Lal. He accessed every one of Lal's files. From the time he presented Lal to Geordi, Deanna, and Wesley, to her death. He smiled as his files processed over Picard's refusal to allow Admiral Haftel take his daughter away. But his expression turned serious as his files recollected his struggle to keep Lal alive after a severe malfunction. One memory stood out the strongest: some of Lal's last words, "I love you, father." Now, Data realized, for the first time, he could say he loves Lal. Suddenly, tears began to brim his eyes. Data lifted his face from his hands and felt the tears stream down his cheeks. Though Data could have easily taken the emotion chip out, he made no move to do so. He sat at his desk, letting the tears fall and the sobs resume. Soon, the only thing that could be heard in Data's quarters were the sniffles of the android.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Captain," Worf said, his deep gruff voice filling the bridge, "sensors have detected a distress signal from a Yorkshire-class vessel."

"Yorkshire-class vessel?" Picard asked surprised at the familiar name. The vessel was used by Starfleet for transport. 

"Location?" Picard asked.

"Twenty three hundred and four kilometers," Data reported, "If we increase speed to warp five, we can reach the vessel in thirty three minutes and twenty seven seconds."

"Make it so." Picard commanded.

Hours earlier, the Enterprise had finished repairs and left the Starship base. As soon as Picard notified all senior staff, Data had left his quarters, wiping away any traces of tears on his cheeks.

When the Enterprise came within visual range of the Yorkshire vessel, Picard stared hard at the viewscreen. The vessel had no lights, and seemingly, no power. It drifted in space, floating in the vast blackness that was sprinkled with stars.

"Open hailing frequencies," Picard instructed, "Yorkshire vessel, this is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the U.S.S. Enterprise."

The viewscreen switched to a tattered image of the Yorkshire vessel. The image jumped and bounced as if it were an ancient TV which had an ineffective antenna. The audio and visual were barely decipherable as static buzzed through the connection.

"Captain! Commander Lee of the Yorkshire vessel." a hazy figure stood in front of the viewscreen. The figure was male with black hair, but that was all that was discernable through the fuzzy image.

"We need your help, sir! Our vessel has lost almost all power. Life support will end in a six minutes. O-Our main engine is barely holding on. Our vessel will crash in five minutes!" The panicked man seemed to be trying his best to maintain his composure.

"How many of you are on board?"

"Twenty two, sir."

"Mr. O'Brien," the captain said, addressing the chief petty officer with his combadge, "Can you get a transporter beam lock on the Yorkshire crew?"

"Negative, sir," O'Brien replied, punching desperately at the controls, "the Yorkshire doesn't have enough energy for transport."

"Mr. LaForge," the captain addressed, tapping his combadge.

"LaForge, here," Geordi replied from Engineering

"Can you get a tractor beam on the Yorkshire?"

"I'm trying, sir, but the frequencies aren't holding."

"Try harder!" Picard barked, the captain in him rising.

"Aye, sir."

Tension could be seen etched into the captain's features as he turned around and faced the crew on the Bridge.

"Options?"

"Captain," Geordi's voice emanated through the bridge.

"Go ahead, Mr. LaForge." 

"I have a tractor beam lock on the Yorhsire, but the frequency is weak."

The nervous voices and pounding feet of the crewmen onboard the Yorshire could be heard over the frequencies and Commander Lee was pounding the controls in front of him; desperately trying to gain control. Picard opened his mouth to report to Commander Lee the tractor beam lock, but before he uttered a syllable, the voices on board the Yorkshire were replaced with a loud explosion. The screen turned blank and automatically switched to a view outside the Yorshire. In a plume of orange flames and smoke, the Yorkshire exploded.

Captain Picard and First Officer Riker stepped toward the viewscreen, staring in horror. All twenty two crewmen were lost. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I want a full investigation," Captain Picard said tersely, addressing his senior officers in the Observation Deck, "I want to know what happened to the Yorkshire vessel. I want a full report from the each of you. Find out the cause and how we can prevent something like this from ever happening again!"

"_Twenty two Starfleet officers_," Riker sighed.

"Luckily we were able get some data and logs from the Yorkshire before we lost it," Geordi commented, "Otherwise, we'd have nothing to go on."

"Mr. LaForge and Mr. Data," Picard said, "I want you to get as much as you can from that data."

Geordi and Data nodded.

Picard's voice softened, "Counselor Troi, I will be offering your guidance to the family members of the officers."

"I'll do whatever I can to help them," Counselor Troi said.

"Dismissed."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The investigation of the accident, or whatever might have happened to the Yorkshire, went slowly, running into several dead ends.

"I don't understand it," Geordi sighed, "What the heck happened to that vessel?"

Data sat at a console in engineering, reviewing the data files on the incident. 

"Perhaps our error is that we are only looking for key problems," Data surmised as he scrolled through the text, "If we look for what seems like less problematic incidents, it may lead to something we have not yet discovered." 

"That's in interesting thought, Data, but what we have of the Yorkshire's logs don't indicate any problems at all."

"Then perhaps there are problems that the Yorhsire officers did not know of."

Data stopped scrolling though the text and focused on the screen. His yellow eyes scanned the text.

"Find something?" 

"Yes. On Stardate 4561.25, the Yorkshire's logs show that the lights were off for 0.23 seconds."

Geordi buried his face in his hands. Sometimes his best friend was too analytical… even for an android.

"And that's a problem?"

"Light bulbs aboard any Starship vessel emit a continuous stream of energy, giving off light. If the light aboard the Yorshire turned off at any time, it may indicate that something is wrong."

"Or it may indicate that the electricity on the ship fluctuated a bit. Data, that's such a minor incident."

"Precisely," Data said, "No human would have been able to detect the fluctuation. There could have been something very wrong and the officers did not know until it was too late."

Hours of investigating later, Data and Geordi found no other problems aboard the Yorhsire (no matter how minor); at least, until minutes before the explosion. Records showed that first, the controls at Ops would not function; and then, the tractor beam failed, then, the transporters. The list went on and on, failure after failure, until the Enterprise found the Yorhsire at its own mercy. All of this happened within a matter of 10 minutes. When Geordi and Data felt they had exhausted all possible conclusions, they reported their findings to the captain, who sighed heavily.

"But we are still no closer to finding the cause," Captain Picard said, looking at his chief engineer and lieutenant commander in his ready room.

Grudgingly, Picard relived Geordi and Data off the investigation for the day. From the narrowed eyes and clenched jaw, Geordi could tell that the captain desperately wanted to find out what went wrong. It was Picard's job to break the news of the fallen Starfleet officers to their family members, and no doubt, having to do that made an impact on him. 

"Dismissed."

"Captain," Data said, allowing the volume of his voice to soften, "Since I do not require sleep, I will be able to investigate further."

Geordi turned from the door, having risen from his seat when he was dismissed. He couldn't help but let his lips curl into a slight smile. Though Data did not have the emotion chip in him, he had made a heartwarming gesture. 

Picard, also surprised by his offering, met Data's eyes, "Thank you, Mr. Data. I appreciate your offer, but it seems like we can't draw any more conclusions from the data, Mr. LaForge said so himself. (He said this more to himself, knowing that Data had a perfect memory.) And besides, even you need a break sometimes."

"Thank you, sir."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, when the senior officers were off duty, Worf, Geordi, Riker, and Crusher had gathered in Holodeck 3 for a poker game. 

"Read'em and weep," Riker said triumphantly as he placed his hand face up on the table.

"Klingons do not weep," Worf grunted to the first officer, "_Especially_ in a card game."

"And I was distracted by the birds… _twittering_," Worf sneered, enunciating the last word as if it left a bad taste in his mouth."

"A bird's song is beautiful," Crusher said, smiling.

The poker game was unlike any others they had played in that Crusher insisted on playing it in the Holodeck, where a park scene could be simulated. The table was in the center of blossoming flowers and green trees. The rest of the players had agreed to the setting only because Crusher had won the last bet. Her winnings? The next poker game in a park, where she could see trees (which she rarely saw now that she was on the Enterprise), and, where she could smile as Riker, Worf, and Geordi were put in an "unmanly" setting.

Riker chucked as he pulled Worf's chips towards him. Suddenly, the computer chirped. The park, table, and chairs disappeared, sending the officers onto the floor. The Holodeck reverted back to normal, surrounding Crusher, Worf, Geordi, Riker, and Data in the black room pattered with the yellow grid. The officers looked around them incredulously.

"No one told the computer to stop," Riker said, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Computer," Crusher said, "resume program: Crusher delta sigma theta."

The computer chimed.

_Program cannot be re-initiated._

Beverly Crusher looked around at her crewmates, who all shared the same puzzled expressions. Even Data looked confused.

"Why not?" the doctor asked.

_Problem is unknown._

Everyone in the Holodeck looked at one another with raised eyebrows. The five of them then walked out of the Holodeck and looked at the controls, wondering if someone had tampered with it.

"Woah," Geordi said as they stared at the console.

The controls were burnt beyond recognition. What was once a keypad was now a melted square of black plastic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Minutes later, Riker and Data reported to Captain Picard's ready room.

"… The entire keypad was burnt," Riker finished explaining. 

"Could it have just short circuited?" Picard asked.

"No, sir," Data said, "The Holodeck's emergency systems protect against such..." Data stopped, mid-sentence and suddenly looked intently over the window of Picard's ready room.

"Mr. Data?" Picard asked, "Something wrong?"

"Yes, sir… the light over your window just stopped functioning for 0.25 seconds."

Picard looked at Riker, who looked back at him and shrugged his shoulders.

"Explain."

"When Geordi LaForge and I were investigating the Yorkshire logs, I found that 4 hours and twenty three minutes before the Yorhsire experienced total system failure, their lights turned off for 0.23 seconds."

Picard took a deep breath.

"So whatever happened to the Yorhsire may be happening to us?" Riker asked.

"It appears to be very likely, sir," Data replied.

"I want a full investigation," Picard said sternly. He rose from his seat and strode out of the room, Riker and Data close behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Nothing seems to be wrong," Geordi said as he scanned his tricorder over the Holodeck's burnt control panel. 

Data held up his own tricorder and scanned the Holodeck as Geordi moved on further down the wall.

"Fascinating."

"What?" Geordi asked, looking at where Data was scanning.

"My God, what the heck is that? And what did you do to that tricorder?"

The tricorder Data was using to scan the same place Geordi had scanned seconds before, emitted a blue light. The blue glow revealed the interior of the control panel: white spots covered the burnt panel. If Gerodi didn't know he was looking at the Holodeck's buttons, he would have thought he was looking at a bacteria specimen under a microscope. 

"I do not know the answer to your first question," Data replied, scanning a wider range, which still revealed the presence of the white spots, "As for your second question, I have modified this tricorder to reveal anything that it does not recognize. Our tricorders can detect specimens it recognizes, but it does not reveal unidentified anomalies. I was able to modify the tricorder using electrical conduits that channeled electric pulses to the central…"

"We might have more time to discuss that later," Geordi interrupted, "right now; we need to tell the captain."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three hours later, all senior staff were gathered in the Observation Lounge. Data stood at the head of the table.

"The anomalies have invaded the ship's computer systems," Data explained.

"Commander LaForge and I have found that these anomalies to be carbon based. We have scanned the ship's computers and run a level two diagnostic. The anomalies are on every computer and they are feeding off the power of the Enterprise. They appear to be what we would call parasites. The parasites are most heavily populated in the Holodeck and the lights. This explains the malfunctions in both. We have concluded that humans are not directly in danger. The parasites feed off electric power."

Data then walked over to the display system that was used to demonstrate strategies. He scanned the area with his modified tricorder, adjusting the blue light so that it spanned across a wide space. White parasites were scattered throughout the area, moving slowly and waving appendages.

"The parasites are continuing to reproduce at a rate of 1,456 per minute."

He then switched off his tricorder and turned back to the crew. Picard sighed. Everyone remained silent as the gravity of the situation sank in.

"Data," Dr. Crusher asked, breaking the silence, "Are you _sure_ that these are parasites we are dealing with?"

"Yes, doctor," Data said, "These organisms show all the characteristics of parasites. They are preying upon the Enterprise, using it as a host and feeding off it. May I ask the purpose of your question?"

"I just wanted to be sure, because if these are parasites, and the Enterprise is its host, then these… these white spots will slowly-"

"…kill the Enterprise," Riker finished."

"Is there any way to kill these parasites?" Picard asked.

"We haven't tried ways to kill it," Geordi said, "radiation may work, but we'd die before the parasites are even affected."

"There may be no way to kill the parasites," Dr. Crusher sighed, "Once a parasite hooks onto a host, it feeds off it and doesn't die... until the host is dead."

"I hypothesize that the parasites were on board the Yorshire," Data continued, "The Yorkshire is a small shuttle. It only took five hours for the parasites to incapacitate the vessel. I believe that when we locked on to the Yorkshire with our tractor beam, the parasites used the beam to transport to our ship. The Yorshire was dying and the tractor beam provided a new source of energy. Once they left the Yorkshire, the shuttle's main engine was damaged beyond repair and a massive coolant leak caused the shuttle to explode."

"Going from one host to another," Dr. Crusher shuddered.

"How much time do we have left before total system failure?" the captain asked.

"At their current rate of reproduction, the Enterprise will completely shut down in 46 hours." Data reported.

"And how far are we from the nearest Starbase?"

"Thirty six, hours if we maintain course at maximum warp."

"I want everyone to find a way to kill these parasites," the captain instructed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is impossible," Dr. Crusher sighed, as the display monitor she had just fired on burst and smoked. Geordi scanned the area with his tricorder. The parasites were still there. Because the parasites had invaded the Enterprise's computers, including the Holodecks, the crew was forced to test on non-essential electronic items. No matter what they did, the parasites were still present. 

"What if we just turn off the source," Geordi suggested, "cut of its life support." He flipped the switch on a light to turn it off, but the light still glowed.

"Damn it," Gerodi grunted as he clicked the switch back and forth, "they've taken over the controls." 

He proceeded to a replicator on the opposite wall. 

"Water," Gerodi instructed, "20 degrees Celsius." A cluster of blue sparkle emanated into the replicator's serving tray, but the sparkle soon flickered and died.

"Great," Gerodi sighed, "now the replicators aren't working."

"That's not the only thing we won't have control of soon." Dr. Crusher surmised.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Data's hands were a blur as he assembled the parts with immaculate speed. Gerodi watched intently as his best friend built the prototype right before his eyes. Within seconds, it was complete.

"Let's hope this works," Gerodi sighed.

Data had proposed using an electronic prototype to encase the parasites in. If connected to the computer, with some luck, some of the parasites would move from the Enterprise to the prototype. Taking a deep breath, Geordi connected the device to one of Engineering's consoles… and nothing happened. The parasites remained where they were.

"It looks like my idea is a failure," Data said.

"I don't get it; I thought they'd hook onto the new energy."

There was a short pause as Data processed the new information.

"I hypothesize that the parasites only feed off the Enterprise because of its complexity," the android concluded, "If the prototype is not complex enough, the parasites will not feed off it."

"But why would the parasites only feed off complex systems?"

"Perhaps the Enterprise's power provides a viable food source for the parasites. If it feeds of less complex systems, the parasites may die."

"Then we will need to build a complex computer system… equivalent to the complexities of the Enterprise herself. At that rate it will take us…" Geordi turned to the Engineering table and punched the buttons on the black surface.

"Seven years... _If_ we were able to accomplish something like that."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Controls are not responding sir!" Ensign Michaels called from the science station.

Captain Picard grit his teeth as he sat in the command chair.

"The final countdown has begun," he thought, "How the hell did time run out so fast?"

"Tractor beam?" 

"Not responding, Captain," Geordi called from Engineering.

Suddenly, the Enterprise vibrated and shook violently, forcing all crew members to hold onto whatever they could to keep upright.

"What's going on, Mr. LaForge?" Picard asked, anxiety making its way into his voice.

"Internal stabilizers are offline! And the warp core has completely shut down!" The Chief Engineer looked up from his console at the giant cylinder that stood before him. The warp core should have been pulsating with a blue light, rising up in a systematic pattern, but instead, it was dead. Nothing more useful than a statue.

"Go to Red Alert!" the captain shouted.

"Aye, sir," Worf replied. The noise of the siren blared throughout the Enterprise and red lights flashed in its familiar rhythmic pattern.

"Mr. Data, how long until life support gives out?"

"Twenty three minutes, two seconds, sir," Data replied from Ops, gripping onto the console as the ship continued to shake.

As soon as the words left Data's mouth, the lights on the Bridge died, enveloping the crew in complete darkness.

"Switch to emergency power!"

"Sir," Ensign Rachels called from her station, punching at the controls to no avail, "emergency power isn't working. The parasites have taken control of it, too."

The Enterprise hovered in space, almost completely devoid of power. The trained officers kept their cool on the Bridge and in Engineering, but on all other decks, chaos reigned. Some officers who had been in their quarters found that they were trapped there, the automatic doors ceased to function. 

A young girl tapped on the manual controls at the door to her quarters, her mother having taught her how to open the door in such emergencies. But this was no normal emergency. The doors remained closed and tears started to stream down her face as she slammed her fists against the doors, pounding on it in hopes it would open, or that someone would hear her.

"Somebody!! HELP!" 

Just outside the doors, her cries could not be heard over the screams. Shrieks and panicked voices echoed through the hallways as the lights stopped functioning. The people and aliens that filled the halls now pushed one another trying desperately to find a way out. Every so often, a console would blow out, and the beings near it would nearly trample others in an attempt to get away from the sparks. 

Security officers who tried to maintain order... or at least what used to be order, in the halls, but found that they were greatly outnumbered. Their orders could not be heard over the screams and when they could, they were not heeded. Suddenly, the floor dropped out underneath them as the Enterprise descended a few feet before righting itself. Everyone on the Enterprise hit the floor... hard, and the chaos in the halls rose to a crescendo.

"EVERYONE! GO BACK TO YOUR QUARTERS! YOU WILL BE SAFER THERE!" a security officer yelled at the top of his lungs, but by now, everyone was so disoriented, orders were useless.

"Structural integrity on decks 9 through 27 are weakening!" Worf cried out from behind the guardrail.

Giant cracks penetrated their way through the Enterprise's strong body as the structural integrity weakened, allowing the pressure of a passing rock to slam the hull with a force unlike any other. The Enterprise, known for its strength, durability, dependability, size, and remarkable technology, was reducing to a useless chunk of metal.

The Science station buzzed, and then exploded in a spray of sparks, sending Ensign Michaels clear across the Bridge, where he landed reeling from the pain.

"Captain!" Data shouted over the noise, "I believe I know a way to stop this, but I do not have time to explain. I will need to leave the Bridge."

Picard looked in the direction of his second officer, not able to see very well in the dark. The blackness hid the confusion on his face, and he paused a few moments before saying, "Make it so."

With some difficulty, Data rose from his seat at Ops and proceeded to the turbolift, the Enterprise swaying violently under his feet.

"At least something still works around here," Picard thought as he heard the turbolift doors close.

Once in the turbolift, Data called out his destination, "Holodeck four."

The computer chirped and moved, shaking and rattling as the Enterprise continued to be under the mercy of the forces in space.

As soon as Data stepped towards Holodeck 4, the Enterprise veered sharply to the right, slamming the android into the console on the left. He quickly got back on his feet, though, and proceeded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Fourteen second to full systems failure," Ensign Rachel called out, her voice thick with fear. She was now relying on the button's colored glows to guide her.

Again, the Enterprise dropped, this time, plummeting several feet. Everyone on the Enterprise were tossed around like rag dolls. Captain Picard felt himself lift from the command chair and fall hard on the ground as the Enterprise suddenly and miraculously righted itself. First officer Commander Riker lay a few feet from Picard. A few moments passed before Picard and Riker lifted themselves off the floor. Not sure whether he had blacked out, Picard looked around him.

The lights on the Enterprise turned back on, enabling the crew to see once again. A few moments of tense silence passed as the crew took in the scene around them. The Enterprise was no longer jolting out of control… in fact, it was completely stable. The veiwscreen had come back online and was now showing the familiar black space, speckled with stars. In all the chaos, Picard had forgotten the viewsceen had stopped functioning hours ago. Commander Riker tested the controls at Ops, and the controls obeyed, beeping in reply. The only thing that seemed out of order on the Bridge was the engineering station, which had blown out moments before. However, the controls adjacent to it seemed to be working as well.

"Sir," Worf reported, "structural integrity is withholding."

Picard tapped his combadge.

"Picard to Sickbay, is everyone alright?"

"There are some minor injuries, sir," Dr. Crusher said, hearing the captain's voice from the Bridge over the communicator, "but nothing major. What happened?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out. Picard out."

Picard tapped his combadge again.

"Picard to Engineering, what the hell just happened?"

"I don't know, sir," Geordi's voice could be heard clearly throughout the Bridge, "Everything just… started working. The warp core is functioning normally." He stared at the large cylinder as he said this, watching the pulsating blue lights flow though the structure."

"And..." Geordi tapped the nearest console, "the controls are working, too."

"Geordi..."

Geordi listened intently. The captain rarely addressed him by his first name.

"… where is Lt. Commander Data?"

"Data? He's not here, sir. I thought he was with you at the Bridge."

Picard drew in a small breath as he looked at his first officer. If Data had come up with an idea to stop the parasites, the captain thought the android would go to Engineering, where most of the controls of the ship were. From the concerned look on Riker's face, it was apparent he thought the same.

"He said he knew a way to stop the parasites. I thought he'd go to Engineering."

Picard allowed Engineering to hear what he said next, knowing Geordi would want to listen in. He then punched his combadge.

"Picard to Commander Data…"

Silence.

The captain looked warily to his first officer, whose faced was etched with concern.

"Captain Picard to Lt. Commander Data, _ report_."

Silence.

"Computer!" the volume in Picard's voice rose, "Locate Lt. Commander Data."

_Lieutenant Commander Data is in the hallway outside Holodeck 4. _

"Number One, you have the Bridge."

Captain Picard strode to the turbolift.

"Captain," Geordi said, stopping Picard in his tracks midway.

"Yes, Geordi?"

"Permission to go down to Holodeck 4 as well?"

"Permission granted."

As soon as Captain Picard had granted Gerodi's request, Geordi grabbed a tricorder and a nearby toolkit. He took several deep breaths as he advanced to the nearest turbolift. Half of him wanted to beam directly to Holodeck 4. 

"With all this technology, it still seems to take forever to get to a deck," Gerodi thought to himself as the turbolift hummed, its lights indicating each passing floor.

As soon as the doors opened, he strode out. He had taken no more than three steps when he heard footfalls behind him. Looking behind him, he saw the captain. The both of them then proceeded down the hall and turned left. What Picard and Geordi saw next, they would never forget.

"DATA!" both cried, running to their comrade.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

*Disclaimer: Star Trek the Next Generation is property of Paramount Pictures and all respective cast, crew, and employees. I am not making a profit off this. This is simply for fanfiction enjoyment.**

Summary: When parasites feed off the Enterprise, Data makes the ultimate sacrifice to save the entire crew and everyone on the Enterprise.

**Ultimate Sacrifice**

Though Data was only a few feet away, it seemed to Gerodi that he could not get to him fast enough. Data lay on the floor, his entire body convulsing violently. On the left side of his head, his artificial skin had been peeled back, revealing the inner circuitry. A thick cable was plugged into his exposed positronic brain. The other end of the wire was frayed, showing the thin wires that were encased in the cable. The ends crackled and sparked. The Holodeck's control panel had been ripped out, revealing the intricacies of the controls. In the middle dangled the other end of the thick cable.

As soon as Geordi reached Data, he scanned him with his tricorder.

"Oh God," he gasped, looking at the readings. His positronic activity readings were everywhere: jumping from zero to overload and then back again.

"Data!" Captain Picard called out, staring hard into the android's yellow eyes, "Data, can you hear me?" Data's eyes stared blankly ahead. Half of his Starfleet uniform was burnt. It was only then did Picard realize that Data's abdomen lay exposed. The skin that used to cover his stomach was gone, allowing Picard and Geordi to see that much of his body was badly burnt. Most of the exposed wires were frayed, broken, or both. His usually slick hair was a tangled, frazzled mess. All the time, Data's body still convulsed erratically, forcing Picard and Geordi to try and hold him still. 

"Picard to Sickbay!"

"Crusher, he-"

The captain didn't wait for Dr. Crusher to finish her acknowledgment.

"We have a medical emergency on Holodeck 4! It's Data."

"I'll be right there," Dr. Crusher said, her breath catching in her throat.

While Geordi placed his hands on Data's shoulders, firmly pushing them to the floor, Picard grabbed Data's tricorder from the android's belt. Quickly, he scanned Data's body. The captain made no attempt to hide his horror as he gasped, looking at the results. The now familiar blue light emanated from the tricorder and shone on Data's body, revealing what was deep inside. There were parasites… everywhere. Only tiny gaps between the white anomalies indicated that this was indeed Data's body the captain was looking at, and not a cluster of white fibers. He then shone the tricorder on the Holodeck, revealing that the ship was completely cleared of the parasites. 

"Data," Captain Picard sighed. Looking from the cable connected to the android's head to the dangling end connected to the Holodeck, he could barely form the next words, "I…. I had not idea… you had this in mind." His second officer had sacrificed himself for the sake of thousands of others. He had connected _himself_ to the Enterprise, allowing all the parasites on the ship to enter his body.

Geordi was at a complete loss for words. As soon as he realized what Data had done for the crew… for everyone on the Enterprise, his entire body weakened. His grip on Data's shoulders loosened, and again, the convulsions sent Data's body thrashing wildly about. Quickly, Picard held Data down. His hands fumbling, Geordi grasped the cable and gently pulled it from the connection to Data's inner circuitry. He then turned to his toolkit and thrust it open. Picard noticed that the chief engineer's breaths were shallow as he nervously dug though tool after tool.

In the distance, the sound of turbolift doors could be heard. Dr. Crusher raced in, followed by two nurses who rolled a biobed between them.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" she demanded, stopping momentarily dead in her tracks as she surveyed the scene. 

"Beverly," Picard said, his emotions showing though the use of first names, "help him."

The doctor then regained her composure and joined Geordi's side. 

"He… he used himself to house the parasites," Geordi spoke up in a shaky voice.

Pounding at her combadge, Dr. Crusher shouted, "Three to beam…"

"NO!" Picard shouted, raising his hand in front of Dr. Crusher.

"No," he said, easing his voice slightly, "We don't know what the parasites will do to him. Transport might be too dangerous."

Dr. Crusher nodded. She then pulled out a hypospray from her medical kit and pressed it onto Data's neck. As she did so, she looked at the android's face. Data's eyes were fixated forward and his jaw was clenched shut. For a moment, the doctor thought she saw fear in Data's eyes. Though Data's pupils didn't dilate like human eyes, she thought they looked bigger than usual. Instinctively, she brushed the side of Data's head with her left hand, smoothing his messy hair. As soon as the hypospray worked its way into Data's body, his body became rigid and the convulsions stopped. Everyone breathed a small sigh of relief. 

"Let's get him up to Sickbay," Dr. Crusher said.

"Don't worry, Data," Geordi said, placing a gentle hand on his best friend's arm, "we're going to take care of you." Though Geordi knew Data was not conscious, he felt a need to comfort the android. 

Dr. Crusher's nurses rolled the biobed closer and bent over to pick up Data, but Geordi and Captain Picard beat them to it. They looked up at Dr. Crusher in surprise. No commanding officer needed to do that: that was their job. But Dr. Crusher held up a hand. There were still some things her subordinates had yet to learn; things that were not covered in any medical book.

Geordi held Data's upper torso and head and Picard supported Data's lower body. As they rose to their feet, Geordi and Picard felt Data's body become limp. Dr. Crusher noticed this as Data's limbs went from stiff as a board to relaxed, draping around the captain and the chief officer's hands. A lump formed in Geordi's throat as he felt his best friend weaken in his arms.

As soon as Data was laid on the biobed, Dr. Crusher and her nurses rolled it to the nearest turbolift. As the turbolift proceeded to Sickbay, Geordi resumed assessing Data's condition with his tricorder. The device beeped and flashed as he scanned Data's body. 

"God, no!" Geordi cried out loud.

Captain Picard leaned in next to Geordi, who turned to look up at him and the doctor.

"There's almost no positronic activity," he said somberly.

As soon as the turbolift doors opened, Dr. Crusher and the two nurses pushed the biobed into Sickbay, where Head Nurse Ogawa had already set up a monitoring system. Geordi looked closely at Data's exposed circuitry on his stomach and the side of his head. Data's circuitry should have been a vast array of colored lights, blinking and pulsating, indicating his intricate positronic activity. Instead, Gerodi found himself staring at dead lights. No colored lights blinked or even turned on. The wires that had been split on Data's stomach stuck out, the frayed ends jutting out in all directions. Dr. Crusher ran her fingers quickly over the diagnostic console, which displayed Data's condition on a nearby wall. 

"We need to put him on a life support system," she said, reading the numbers displayed on the console, "It'll send electric pulses into his system and stimulate his positronic net…" her voice trailed off as she stood deep in thought. She took in a deep breath and seemed to stare off into space.

"Doctor!" Captain Picard said, his voice rising harshly from near the entrance doors, "What are you waiting for?!"

Dr. Crusher turned to face the captain. Geordi was already setting up the system.

"We can't," the doctor said, her voice barely audible.

Geordi stopped turning on the monitors and sighed heavily. Propping his elbows on the biobed Data lay on, he buried his face in his hands. He had reached the same conclusion Dr. Crusher was thinking.

"Explain!" Picard demanded, looking from Geordi to Dr. Crusher.

"The life support system is connected to the ship. The parasites will use anything that is connected to the ship as a transporter. If we put Data on a life support system, the parasites will just get back into the Enterprise." 

"And even if we use a portable life support system, we'd just be feeding the parasites." Geordi said, looking up at the captain, "The parasites won't invade the life-support system itself, because it's took weak, but they will stay on Data and continue to populate."

Geordi sighed, then said his next thought out loud, "The parasites use a complicated electronic host to feed off…. Data knew he's the only other food source they'd feed off, besides the Enterprise."

Captain Picard took a few steps, closing the gap between him and the biobed. He looked carefully at Data. From the frayed wires, to Data's burnt form, to his inactive positronic net, there was never a time Data looked worse. 

"There must be some other way!" Geordi cried, jolting the captain from his thoughts.

"Radiation, um… radio waves, phaser blasts…," the chief engineer rattled off.

"Radiation would kill us before we were to help Data," Dr. Crusher said gently, "and we've already tried radiation waves and phaser blasts. They don't work."

Geordi began pacing up and down. His thoughts were racing. In his mind, he knew they had already gone over all the possibilities they could think of for killing the parasites, but his heart refused give up.

"Right now, we can treat his outer wounds," the doctor said, looking to Geordi.

Picard was almost afraid to ask his next question; he had a feeling he already knew the answer.

"And then?"

Dr. Crusher paused, then took a deep breath before fear forced the response out of her, "Then, we can only wait until the parasites die."

"Wait," Geordi said, raising a hand; his VISOR stared straight into Dr. Crusher's eyes, "The parasites won't die unless…." Geordi sighed, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"… unless Data dies first," Captain Picard finished, his voice barely above a whisper. 

"There must be _some_ other way!" Geordi interjected, "I am _not_ about to let Data die!" Every muscle in Geordi's body tensed as he said this. 

"I wish there was some other way," the doctor sighed, "Data may survive the parasites. Right now, we need to treat his outer injuries."

The doctor then proceeded to lay out the tools she needed to heal Data's outer wounds. She prompted Geordi to do the same, nodding towards his toolkit. Geordi shook his head as if trying to physically shake off the dreaded thoughts in his mind. Right now, he needed to focus on doing what he could for Data. 

Captain Picard watched in silence as Geordi and Dr. Crusher began carefully grafting the frayed wires on Data's stomach back together. It took a moment for him to realize he would just be in the way.

"I'll be on the Bridge," he announced before he turned away, but not before stealing a last glance at the gravely injured android on the biobed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"How is he?" Riker asked, looking up at Dr. Crusher and Geordi. 

It took several hours for the doctor and the chief engineer to repair the damage Data sustained. A blanket was placed over Data, with a square hole to allow work on his abdomen. The doctor ran a device over Data's stomach, which was now almost fully repaired. New artificial skin had been grafted on Data's stomach and Dr. Crusher was now eliminating the scarring with a low-powered laser. The skin on the side of Data's head had been re-patched and the wires inside repaired.

"Not good," Dr. Crusher confessed, then she hesitated before saying her next report, "… his positronic activity is at 5.23%."

"_5.23_ _percent_?" Riker repeated incredulously. He looked at Geordi, who confirmed the doctor's statement with a slight nod of his head. Gerodi seemed very interested in arranging the repair instruments back into his toolkit. 

"Isn't there anything we can do?!" Riker cried.

"There seems to be no way to kill these parasites," the doctor concluded.

Geordi stopped what he was doing. He was trying to hide his frustrations by keeping himself busy, but even he had his limits.

"So what do we do, doctor?" he asked, his voice terse, "Just sit here and wait for Data to _die_? I don't know about you, but I _won't_ let that happen!"

As soon as the last words left Geordi's mouth, he sighed.

"I… I'm sorry, Dr. Crusher… I can't believe I just said that."

Dr. Crusher walked to Gerodi and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

"It's okay," she said softly. 

"I just… he's so…." Geordi tried to gather his thoughts, but a coherent sentence would not come out of his mouth.

As if Geordi reminded her of something, Dr. Crusher looked to Riker.

"There's something else we need to tell you, but we'll have to wait for the captain to get here."

Riker nodded. He looked to Geordi for any sign of the gravity of the unspoken news, but he didn't have the heart to probe the chief engineer with any more questions.

Dr. Crusher thought a few moments, seeing the distraught look on Geordi's face. 

"Data's self-sufficient positronic net is strong," she said, "he may be able to withstand foreign anomaly. And as soon as all the parasites are dead, we'll put Data on life support."

Gerodi considered the doctor's words carefully. It _was_ a possibility that Data would survive. After all, he had shut down and then revived after a virus entered his system.

"What if…," Geordi suggested, "what if we shut Data off. That might conserve his strength long enough for him to revive. And it'd cut off the parasites' food source."

Riker nodded, listening to every word. He continued to stare at Data, who lay on the biobed. Data's glazed eyes stared up at the ceiling and his limp figure rolled helplessly with the slightest touch. Though Captain Picard had explained to the rest of the senior staff what had happened, it still didn't prepare him for what he saw in Sickbay. 

"But _will_ he revive himself?" the first officer questioned.

"There is a possibility he may never revive himself," Geordi said softly, "in which case we turn him back on and hope for the best. Besides, what other choice do we have?" Geordi looked intently at Data, as if mentally willing him to revive himself.

Riker nodded to Geordi and Dr. Crusher, who helped Data sit up. Riker then flipped the hidden switch under Data's right shoulder blade… but nothing happened. Data's eyes remained transfixed and the diagnostic console on the wall indicated that he was still on. 

"Damn!" Riker said, "The parasites have taken control of his on/off switch." Riker, Dr. Crusher, and Geordi then gently eased Data back onto the biobed. Several moments of silence passed as the three stood, not knowing what to do.

Geordi then took Data's tricorder and scanned his body with it. There seemed to be no visible change in the population of the parasites. Data's internal circuitry was still blanketed with the white anomalies. The tricorder showed that the number of parasites had decreased by 1,234. 

"1,234 down," Geordi thought, "25,789,421 more to go." He slowly let out a breath and grit his teeth in frustration. Though his heart wanted to hang on to any source of help for his best friend, his mind tortured him with the minimal probability of Data's survival. If the Enterprise was any indication of the parasites' destruction, Data had no chance.

Luckily, the sound of the turbolift doors opening provided a distraction from Geordi's dark thoughts. The captain walked into Sickbay. In his hands was a new yellow Starfleet uniform.

"Condition?" he demanded.

"He's still fighting, sir," Dr. Crusher reported, "but his positronic activity is at minimum."

"The parasites are dying," Geordi said, "… though very slowly."

Picard nodded and handed Geordi the uniform he had in his hands. 

"It's a new uniform for Lt. Commander Data," Picard said, his eyes softening, "to replace the one that was burnt."

"Thank, you sir," Gerodi said, clutching the new uniform in his hands. Then he continued, "Captain, when we ran a full diagnostic on Data… we found that he _didn't_ have the emotion chip installed."

"You mean…"

"Yes sir. Data sacrificed himself for the Enterprise… _without_ any emotions."

Captain Picard turned to Data, who still lay motionless on the biobed. 

"You know," the captain said, looking pensively at his second officer, "if you ask me, he doesn't need that emotion chip at all. He's one of the most _human_, compassionate, heroic Starfleet officers I know."

For the first time in a long while, a smile spread across Geordi's lips. Instinctively he looked at Data for some kind of reaction. But of course, the unconscious Starfleet commander remained unmoving on the biobed. 

"It funny," Geordi thought, "fellow officers often envy Data for his flawless performance as a Starfleet officer, but at the same time, Data considers being referred to as more human as the greatest complement."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Damn!" 

Geordi pounded his fists yet again onto the delicate computer console, sending a spider web of cracks into the interface of the console. 

"You're _supposed_ to simulate a strong computer." Gerodi said through gritted teeth.

The chief engineer stood there, staring straight into the console at the white anomalies that invaded its inner circuitry. The sound of doors whirring open reverberated in the distance and Geordi glanced towards the entrance.

"Geordi," Riker stood in the doorway of the Holodeck, "are you alright?"

Geordi sighed, looking around him. This was the twentieth simulation he'd gone over in an attempt to kill the parasites. Creating the same situation the Enterprise had encountered earlier on the Holodeck allowed Geordi to test his hypothesis. Though he had already tried them several times, a part of him hoped that _this time_ it would work. He kept telling himself that. If I just try one more time, or just differentiate that variable slightly, it might work. But of course, every attempt led to a failure.

When Geordi didn't answer, Riker approached him and raised a gentle hand.

"Maybe you should take a break."

"Commander," Gerodi replied, his hands still gripping the simulated computer, "I ask permission to continue. I am not going to take a break as long as Data has the parasites in him."

"Gerodi, I know you want to help Data, but right now, I think you'd help him more by taking care of yourself."

Gerodi opened his mouth to protest, but he couldn't come up with a good argument. He had completely run out of ideas, and he knew that if Data saw what he was doing right now, he would object as well. Geordi took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair.

"…. Maybe you're right."

As the two stepped out of Holodeck 7, Gerodi tapped his combadge.

"LaForge to Sickbay."

"Data's positronic activity is down to 1.73%," Dr. Crusher replied immediately, as if anticipating Geordi's call, "and the population of parasites is down to 1,475,223."

Riker shook his head in dismay. The parasites weren't going to die until long after Data's positronic activity was completely gone… and then what? The captain had ordered the doctor to put Data on electronic stimulation life support as soon as the parasites were dead, but would it help?

When Geordi and Riker reached a branch of the Enterprise that would lead to officers' quarters, Riker turned, but Geordi continued forward.

"When I said 'take a break,'" Riker said, stopping Geordi by gently grabbing his arm, "I meant go to your quarters, _not_ go to Sickbay."

"I'm just going to check on Data," Geordi explained, "I won't be long."

Riker nodded and followed Gerodi to make sure he was true to his promise of taking care of himself.

When the two reached Sickbay, Riker was met with a weary Dr. Crusher. Geordi took a seat by Data who looked no different from when Gerodi had left (or rather, been ordered to leave and "rest" by Dr. Crusher). 

Riker took a seat on the other side of the biobed as Dr. Crusher checked the diagnostic console. For the last several hours, she only had to read the diagnostic console once every hour, but she found herself checking it far more frequently. By all accounts, she should have had more energy. There was nothing she could do for Data now except check his status. However, her exhaustion was much deeper than having to stay up all night. 

As Dr. Crusher turned away from the console and took a step towards Commander Riker, the diagnostic console erupted in a shrill high-pitched tone. All fatigue disappeared from the commander, chief officer, and the doctor. Dr. Crusher whipped her head around to the diagnostic console. 

Data's positronic activity had plummeted from 1.73% to 0% in less than thirty seconds.

Geordi and Riker watched in horror as a violent convulsion took over Data's body; his entire body jolted upward in a wave. Data's arms, legs, and feet seized up, locking stiffly as he landed back on the biobed. As soon as his back hit the biobed, all electronic strength in the android drained away and his arms and legs fell limply, sprawling him in an awkward position.

No one could even cry out for their comrade; their voices were stolen by the shock and terror. The entire Sickbay fell silent except for the cold sound of the computer.

_Positronic activity is at zero percent._

_To be continued...._


	3. Chapter 3

*Disclaimer: Star Trek the Next Generation is property of Paramount Pictures and all respective cast, crew, and employees. I am not making a profit off this. This is simply for fanfiction enjoyment.**

Summary: When parasites feed off the Enterprise, Data makes the ultimate sacrifice to save the entire crew and everyone on the Enterprise.

**Ultimate Sacrifice**

For a moment, everyone stared at Data who lay helpless on the biobed. The diagnostic console's alarm droned on, piercing the air with its sharp tone. Hastily, Dr. Crusher punched a button on the console, shutting the alarm off. She then pushed the combadge on her chest.

"Dr. Crusher to Captain Picard."

"Picard here,"

"Please come down to Sickbay immediately."

"On my way."

The doctor then took a deep breath and scanned Data with her tricorder. A part of her didn't want to believe it. No matter what the diagnostic console told her, she didn't want to believe that Data was….

Pushing the thought to the back of her mind, she concentrated on the readings of her tricorder. The numbers confirmed the console's readings. 

"Come on, Data," Geordi said. He seemed to be fighting back tears, "don't do this."

Riker just stared at the android on the biobed. His lips were pressed into a thin line and his eyes remained transfixed on Data's motionless face.

When the captain entered Sickbay, Dr. Crusher detailed what had just happened. Geordi buried his face in his hands trying to block out Dr. Crusher's recollection of the past few moments. The image of Data's lifeless body convulsing would be forever imprinted in his mind. 

"… right now we have to wait for the parasites to die. Then we'll but Data on the electronic stimulation system."

"Make it so."

Gerodi sighed. Normally, the captain would have become impatient when his senior officers began repeating the same plan over and over again. However this time, Geordi knew, the captain allowed the plan to be vocalized several times to comfort his fellow officers. It as if the more times they heard the plan, the more they believed that the electronic stimulation would work. In the least, it was a glimmer of hope in a seemingly endless sea of darkness.

Captain Picard looked around Sickbay. Geordi sat silently; his VISOR staring at Data. Riker couldn't take his eyes off the android. Dr. Crusher looked towards her patient on the biobed; her fingers interlocked and fumbled around nervously. 

"Doctor," Captain Picard spoke up, "how long will it take for all the parasites to die?"

Dr. Crusher turned to the diagnostic console to her right, relived the captain provided her with a temporary distraction. 

"Twenty six hours and forty three minutes," she reported after calculating the numbers.

"Then until then, I want all of you to go to your quarters and sleep," the captain said, carefully looking at each officer, "That is an _order."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Geordi didn't realize how exhausted he was until he set his VISOR on his nightstand and crawled into bed. Though he saw nothing but blackness without his VISOR, he couldn't stop seeing the images of the last few hours. It was only when the weariness and fatigue caught up with him when Geordi finally fell asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Captain Picard sat in his Ready Room studying the configurations of the Neutral Zone, (or rather, staring at it while lost in thought). He finally tossed the padd on his blacktop desk and rose to leave. Having not slept in the last 36 hours, he looked forward to retiring in his quarters. A part of him wished there had been more action on the Enterprise during the last several hours. As a captain, his years of experience and superior ranking would allow him to push all thoughts out of his mind and focus on the task at hand. Now, the only thing that provided him a distraction was sleep.

The computer chirped, sounding the chime at the doors and Picard went back to his seat.

"Come."

Commander Worf stepped through, acknowledging the captain with a nod.

"Mr. Worf, what can I do for you?"

Worf made sure the doors were closed before answering. His gruff voice was a bit softer than its usual tone.

"Sir, I would like to know the condition of Lt. Commander Data."

Captain Picard paused and took a deep breath before answering.

"He has stopped…. functioning for now. But in fourteen hours, the parasites will all be dead. I will give you a status report then." Captain Picard nodded to Worf. 

"Thank you, sir. I will begin night-watch as soon as you are ready."

"I am ready now, Mr. Worf." He rose and the two left the Ready Room.

"Mr. Worf, you have the Bridge."

Captain Picard proceeded to the turbolift and Worf turned towards the crewmembers on duty.

"Beginning night-watch," he said, his deep voice filling every crevice of the Bridge.

As the lights on the Bridge dimmed, Worf's face was as impassive as ever. His lips stayed in the same serious expression he almost always wore as he turned back toward the viewscreen. His back turned towards them, the ensigns that were stationed behind him didn't catch the slight twitch in his eye. He quickly corrected his face into the familiar unmoving visage. Worf hated this. It was not the night-watch that was the problem; in fact, he had volunteered for this shift. It was the fact that he was taking over for a fellow officer. Data, not needing sleep, normally commandeered night-watch. Though Worf would never admit this out loud, (at least, not to anyone but the senior officers), he worried for the android and hoped that he would not have to take over his friend's duties for long. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Dr. Crusher to Commander Riker."

"I'm on my way," Riker replied almost before Dr. Crusher finished her sentence. He strode out to the nearest turbolift, trying his best not to run. Since he had woken up, every minute seemed like an hour; every hour, an entire day. He practically interrogated the computer every two minutes for the time. Though he had programmed the computer to alert him when almost all the parasites would be out of Data's system, he still continued to check, anxious for the time to come. 

When Riker reached Sickbay, he found the rest of the senior staff and Captain Picard standing around the biobed Data laid on. Dr. Crusher, Geordi, and Nurse Ogawa were bustling around Sickbay, grabbing necessary tools and monitors. 

"The parasite count is down to 33," Geordi explained as he glanced at the First Officer.

Within a few minutes, the monitors and tools were laid out and prepped. All eyes turned towards the only activity in Sickbay: the population count of the parasites on the diagnostic console.

_21… _

_ 10… _

_ 4…3…2…1 _

_ There are no parasites present. _

Immediately, Dr. Crusher, Geordi and Nurse Ogawa sprung into action. Geordi placed a flat hatch over Data's body, locking it into place on the biobed. The hatch covered the biobed and Data's entire body, allowing the medical team to work on Data's inner circuitry. Dr. Crusher then pressed a series of buttons on the flat hatch, connecting Data to an electronic stimulation system. Nurse Ogawa stood ready at the monitors.

Taking a deep breath, Dr. Crusher nodded to the nurse, who turned on the life-support system with the flip of a switch. The entire Sickbay fell quiet as everyone held their breath, looking hopefully at the diagnostic console.

At first, nothing happened. However, a few seconds later, what had been the sound of a cold computer now was music to everyone's ears.

_Positronic activity is rising. _

_ 4.52%... _

_5.23%.... _

_ 7.23%... _

_ 10.23%... _

_ Riker smiled as he watched the numbers climb. But his smile quickly disappeared._

_Positronic activity has stopped increasing. Activity remains at 10.23%. _

_ Riker looked nervously from one Starfleet officer to the other, his thoughts resounding in his head, "Why the hell did it stop working?!"_

A few seconds passed… then an entire minute and still Data's positronic activity would not rise. 

"Doctor!" Captain Picard spoke up, his tense voice cutting though the still air, "What's going on? Why isn't Data's positronic activity rising?!"

The doctor bit her lower lip and swallowed hard before answering.

"The electronic stimulation system can only do so much," she explained, "the rest Data has to do on his own. Right now, Data is in the equivalent of a coma. He has to regain consciousness on his own."

Captain Picard let out a deep breath through gritted teeth as the weight of Dr. Crusher's words settled on him. Worf stared at his comrade on the biobed; his eyes were narrowed and his mind lost in thought. Counselor Troi fought back tears and buried her face in Riker, who held her in his arms while keeping his eyes focused on Data. Geordi sat beside Data with one elbow propped on the biobed. He rested his forehead in his hand while rubbing his forehead with his fingers. All the while, his gaze never left Data.

"So there's nothing to do now… but wait?" Picard asked, looking straight into Dr. Crusher's eyes. Dr. Crusher replied with a reluctant nod.

"For how long?"

"… I don't know," Dr. Crusher confessed.

Slowly, reluctantly, each of the senior officers filed out of Sickbay. Captain Picard stared long and hard at the android on the biobed, studying each detail. Someone had put the new Starfleet uniform on the Lt. Commander.

"Geordi, no doubt," Picard thought.

Picard's gaze then turned towards the diagnostic console and then back on Data. Though Picard never shared this with anyone, one of his fears was right in front of him. He had the command of an entire Starship at his fingertips, yet he could do _nothing to help the man who had saved his life more times than he could remember. _

Sighing, he finally turned to leave. It wasn't until then when he noticed that Geordi was still sitting in the same position next to Data. Making his way around the biobed, Picard stopped behind the chief engineer and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze before proceeding to the doors. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Captain's Log Stardate: 46241.8. It has been eighty six days since Lt. Commander Data sacrificed himself for the Enterprise and he remains comatose in Sickbay. Commander Worf is temporarily overtaking his duties at Ops. We are responding to a distress call from the Nankins, whose ships are again being attacked by the Romulans."

"Ensign Michaels, set coordinates for the Nankin fleet," Captain Picard ordered, "warp 6."

"Aye, sir."

"Engage."

The Enterprise turned to the right and the blue lights that ran parallel to its body glowed to a bright sapphire before the ship tore through the starry space in a blur. 

When the Enterprise reached the Nankin fleet, the Starfleet crew found five Romulan Warbirds firing upon several Nankin ships, whose size paled in comparison. Though the Nankin ships outnumbered the Warbirds, the Warbirds succeeded in incapacitating and even obliterating each Nankin ship with just a few shots. 

"Quantum torpedoes."

Thick blue sparks shot out of the Enterprise 's hull and landed on one of the Warbirds; but they fizzled weakly as they landed on the green shield that protected the ship. The blue sparks were quickly followed by a red phaser that streamed out of the Enterprise 's saucer with a loud hiss. At the same time, relentless thick blue sparks shot from the hull in an attempt to weaken the Warbird's shields. Almost at once, the Warbird fired back, aiming its green weapons at the Enterprise . The Enterprise banked and swayed heavily as the impact of the shots hit its shields. 

"Their shields are down to 70 percent," Chief Miles O'Brien announced, reading the numbers on his console. Stationed behind the captain on the arc that was in the center of the Bridge, O'Brien was taking over Worf's position for the duration of the mission.

"Our shields are withholding."

"Mr. La Forge," Picard asked over the communication system, "can we extend our shields to the Nankin ships?"

"Yes, sir," Geordi replied as he raced from console to console in Engineering, "but we need to use as much of the ship's power as possible. If everyone goes to their emergency stations, we can use the power from the empty decks to extend our shields."

"Why do we need so much power?"

"Sir, I suggest that we try to protect the entire Nankin fleet… all forty three ships and then beam them up all at once. If we try to save each ship one by one, the Romulans will catch onto our pattern and fire once we lower our shields to beam the next crew of Nankins up."

"Agreed. Make it so."

Already on Red Alert, the Enterprise went to the next level of security as all crewmen and citizens were herded to emergency sections of the ship at every other deck. 

"Open a channel."

The computer bleeped as Picard opened communications systems to the entire Nankin fleet.

"This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the U.S.S Enterprise. We can save each of you, but on my mark, you need to group together as closely as possible at the following coordinates. We will extend our shields to your ships and beam you up at once." He punched the coordinates into the Ops console.

Once all five Romulan Warbirds were aware of the Enterprise's presence, three attacked the Enterprise while the other two continued to prey upon the Nankin ships.

"Shields are weakening! Down to 60%. Structural integrity's withholding."

The Enterprise dipped heavily to the right as the green lasers of the Romulan Warbirds bombarded the shields.

"Now! Group now!"

Quickly, all Nankin ships swerved to the coordinates set by Captain Picard. Beads of sweat poured down Geordi's face as he focused on controlling the ship's shields… but the shields would not extend. The Enterprise struggled to close the distance between it and the Nankin fleet, but a Warbird descended between them, facing directly at the ship.

"Mr. La Forge! Report!"

"Sir, we still need more power. The Enterprise's diagnostic controls must be damaged. It underestimated the amount of power we needed."

"Then get more power!!"

Again, green phaser blasts shot towards the Enterprise, forcing the crew to grasp onto everything they could.

"Sir, the only power left is life-support systems… and Sickbay. And we can't take power from Sickbay without compromising Data's condition!"

A chill ran through Picard's spine as Geordi's last words descended on him like a bombshell.

"Nankin fleet! Abort mission! Abort mission!"

The viewscreen showed the Nankin fleet spreading out, scattering everywhere in the starry black space. Quickly, the Enterprise turned sharply to the left away from the Warbird that hovered in its way.

"Sir! We are being hailed. It's the Nankin Captain."

"On screen."

The viewcreen switched to allow the Bridge crew insight into the Nankin ship, which was a scene of chaos. Consoles were exploding everywhere and sparks shot out in all directions. The Nankin Captain, Rowlansard, looked panicked. His purple eyes and crinkled face were tense.

"Captain Picard! What's going on?! What happened?!"

All the while, Captain Picard gripped onto his chair as the ship swerved and swayed.

"You said you could extend your shields!"

Picard chose his next words carefully, "We cannot do that without endangering my crew."

"Please find another way, sir! We don't have much time."

"Sir," a voice came from behind Captain Picard, "the Nankin fleet's lost three more ships."

"We will try to hold our ground. Rowlansard out."

The ship Rowlansard was on swerved left and right as a series of green sparks shot after the ship. 

"Evasive maneuvers won't work for long," Picard thought dismally.

"We could fly by groups of Nankin ships," Riker spoke up, "we can pick them up a bunch at a time, but we'll have to pick up as many as possible. And we'll have to be in close range."

Picard met his first officer's blue eyes.

"Make it so."

"But sir," Worf protested, "they'll pick up the pattern and hit us when our shields are down."

"Then we better do this quickly," Picard said harshly.

Stealthily, the Enterprise flew over the nearest Nankin group almost touching the hulls of the Nankin ships. Timing was critical.

"Mr. La Forge," Captain Picard, "take control of the transporters from your station. On my mark, lower shields and beam them up."

"Aye, sir!"

Picard waited as a series of green phaser shots flew over the Enterprise's top hull.

"NOW!"

It took a split second for the Nankin crew to be beamed up. Enterprise crewmen stood ready in the transporter rooms to aide the injured. Dr. Crusher and her medical team had every biobed prepped for patients. She had carefully moved Data so that he was out of sight yet still connected to the electronic stimulation system. In a shimmer of blue sparking light, the Nankins appeared; terrified, but relieved they were alive. 

Captain Picard and his crew succeeded in transporting four more groups of Nankins. By varying evasive maneuvers and transport, they were able to outsmart the Romulans… but not for long. Seconds after the fourth transport, all five Warbirds changed course in pursuit of the Enterprise. With several successive shots of quantum torpedoes and phaser blasts, the Starfleet crew obliterated one of the Warbirds, causing it to explode in a plume of orange flames. However, the Enterprise 's shields were weakening and structural integrity was falling.

"Sir! We can increase structural integrity if we use more power."

"From Sickbay?" Picard questioned the Klingon now stationed at Ops.

"… Aye sir," Worf replied somewhat reluctantly.

"How much power from Sickbay do we need?"

"65%. Some Nankin citizens would be there now, but Sickbay can run efficiently on 35% power."

"What about the life support systems for patients?"

"They require Sickbay to run at 90% power, sir. But sir, if we do not increase power, we may not be able to save any more Nankin ships… or ourselves."

Picard tried hard to concentrate with the stifled panic he could sense from every crewman on the Bridge. Each crewman replied to his orders while trying, though unsuccessfully, to keep their voices steady. Captain Picard hoped his crewmen couldn't see the worried look on his face. 

Silence descended on the Bridge. The only sounds that could be heard were the computer's beeps and blips as the security team struggled to turn the mighty ship so that it evaded the relentless green shots.

"Sir?"

Picard then quickly replied, "Maintain course… prepare for another fly-by and transport of the next Nankin group."

"But sir-," Worf's deep voice rose, seeming to drown out even the sound of the phaser blasts.

"_That is an order, Mr. Worf!" _

"Aye, sir" came the grudging reply.

The Enterprise veered right and closed in on the nearest Nankin group. If they succeeded in transporting this group, there would only be five Nankin ships left; enough for one last fly-by. 

As the Enterprise flew over the Nankin group, they lowered their shields for a split second, making sure the Romulan Warbirds were between shots, and beamed….

Suddenly, the half the consoles on the Bridge exploded in a spray of sparks and the ship dropped several feet. Starfleet officers were thrown like rag dolls and the captain and his first officer were tossed from their seats. The lights on the Enterprise failed, enveloping the entire ship in darkness. Worf managed to stay in his seat, gripping tightly onto the console in front of him.

"We've been hit!"

A voice Picard couldn't recognize among the chaos spoke up.

"Structural integrity is down to twenty two percent!"

"They've penetrated our shields!"

"Warbird decloaking!"

Off to the left, the viewscreen showed the starry black space waver. Slowly, a Warbird came into view. The green ship, having already incapacitated the Enterprise, no longer needed the cloak for surprise attacks. 

"Beam them up!" Picard ordered.

But the Warbird fired again; this time, all four Warbirds attacked at once. The Enterprise was filled with the deafening scream of phaser shots crashing onto the hull.

Picard and Riker were pitched forward as the ship lurched, the front half dipping down several feet.

"Structural integrity is no longer withholding!"

In the body of the Enterprise, screams reverberated off the walls as emergency stations packed with citizens and Starfleet officers became scenes of madness. As the Enterprise was hit mercilessly by the Warbirds, all creatures, human and alien alike, held onto each other; bracing themselves for the next impact.

"Get us out of here!" Picard shouted, pushing himself off the floor.

As soon as the command left his mouth, the ensign that had managed to stay conscious punched the corresponding commands into the console. Before the Romulans could even blink, the Enterprise was gone in a blinding flash of light. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Several hours later, the Enterprise was stationed in a Federation Starship base undergoing extensive repairs. Federation officers swarmed around the Enterprise, welding torn structures and downloading mission logs. 

Captain Picard remained onboard in the Observation Lounge, gazing out the window. The scene outside showed the interior of carnivorous Starship base. The Enterprise easily fit inside the base, where the ceiling was so high, it could not be seen from inside the ship. Occasionally, Federation officers would pass by, conversing with each other on the next structure to be repaired. As Picard watched the efficiency of the repair crew, a part of him panged, wishing the crew could do something else. More specifically, he wished they could do something for his injured second officer who still remained in Sickbay. The Enterprise was damaged, yet it would be good as new in a few hours time. 

"If only it were that easy for them to repair Data," Picard thought.

"I thank you for saving our ships," Captain Rowlansard said.

Captain Picard quickly looked behind him, suddenly aware that the Nankin Captain was seated at the table. Then, Picard remembered that he had called Rowlansard to speak with him. 

"We didn't do enough," Picard said, turning to sit at the head of the table, "our mission was to save your fleet. And we failed."

"We lost sixty three crewmen," Rowlansard clicked, the equivalent of a human sigh, "_I wish I could have done more for them. But there really wasn't anything you or I could do. You were to the point of endangering your own crewmen."_

"I called you to apologize," Picard said, meeting the Nankin Captain's eyes.

"There are no apologies needed," Rowlansard insisted, "in fact, I cannot thank you enough. You saved eighty four lives today, Captain Picard. Including my own. For that, I owe you my life."

Rowlansard then rose to leave, parting by shaking his seven fingered hand with Captain Picard's hand. The captain reciprocated with interlocking his fingers and extending his hands towards Captain Rowlansard, bidding the Nankin Captain farewell in his native gesture. 

But long after Rowlansard had left, Captain Picard remained in the Observation Lounge, brooding.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come back here, you mangy little furball!"

"MEEOOOOW!!!"

Geordi entered Data's quarters to find First Officer Riker on hands and knees looking under Data's bed.

"Commander?"

"Wha-?" startled by the sudden voice, Riker jerked his head upward, banging it against the bed frame.

"OW!"

Riker crawled out from under the bed rubbing his head.

"Sorry," Geordi said, trying to stifle a chuckle, "what're you doing?"

"I'm trying to feed Spot, but she refuses to get anywhere near me."

For the past several weeks, Riker had fed Spot and provided her with fresh water each day. Though he had an aversion to the feline, (mainly due to the scratches he'd suffered from past encounters), this time, he made an exception. 

"Let's try to catch him together," Riker suggested, "you go on that side and I'll be on this side."

Geordi kneeled down on the right side of the bed while Riker blocked the left.

"I dunno if this is such a good idea," Geordi admonished as Riker extended his hand towards the orange tabby. 

"RRRREEEOOWW!!!"

Spot backed up against the wall, curling up into a tight ball. The fur on her back stood on end and her tail went from thin to bushy. She hissed at the First Officer and leaped out at the tiny gap between the bottom of the bed and his head.

"YEEOOWWWCH!"

Riker emerged from the bed with a scratch across his cheek. Geordi winced as he looked at Riker's face. He then looked for Spot, who had sprinted to the other side of Data's quarters.

"Why are you trying to catch her anyway? Can't you just leave the food out?"

"That's what I've been doing," Riker replied, "but the past few days she hasn't been eating."

"What have you been giving her?"

Riker eyed Geordi suspiciously.

"Cat food, what else?"

For the first time in months, the chief engineer laughed.

"I mean, what kind of cat food? Which number supplement?"

"Supplement one. You mean there's more than one kind of cat food?"

Geordi nodded. 

"The last time I sat for Spot was when Data was out on a mission for two and half weeks. He told me she gets bored of the same supplement after ten days."

He then proceeded to the replicator.

"Computer, how many supplements are there for Spot?"

_There are forty seven feline supplements. _

Riker looked at the computer incredulously. 

"Give me," Geordi commanded, "feline supplement… twenty seven."

The replicator responded, dispensing a stream of blue sparkles that, within seconds, formed into cat food. Geordi then put the cat food down on the floor, but Spot refused to move.

"She doesn't particularly like me, either." Geordi confessed.

"You are one spoiled cat," Riker smiled, looking at the cat that sat, almost rooted to the spot, under the table. 

"You know," he added, "I'll bet she misses her owner."

"She's not the only one," Geordi sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tea, earl gray, hot," Captain Picard instructed. 

The replicator responded obediently and a cup of hot tea formed from the blue shimmer that dispensed onto the serving tray. Picard carried the tea to his Ready Room desk and settled into his chair. He then picked up a padd and began to study it. 

It had been a little over a week since the Enterprise's encounter with the Romulan Warbirds. The Nankins were now back at their home planet, protected at all times by Federation Starships. Data's condition, however, had not improved. Because Data had been in a coma for so long, it had become routine for Captain Picard to visit Sickbay before reporting to the Bridge. Every day, Dr. Crusher met his hopeful eyes with a sorrowful gaze… no change.

On the Bridge, there was an eerie silence as officers carried out their duties. Aside from the captain's commands and the officers' reports, no other conversation was carried out. Lighthearted jokes had long ceased. It was almost as if the Starfleet officers had become androids themselves; no feelings… no emotion. At least, none that were expressed on duty.

Suddenly, the computer chirped. A laptop that was hidden inside Picard's Ready Room desk rose automatically and unfolded so that the monitor faced the captain.

The monitor showed the Starfleet symbol with the words: _Incoming Transmission underneath. With a push of a button, the sign turned to an image of a Starfleet Admiral Bruce Maddox. _

"Good evening, Captain Picard," Admiral Maddox greeted.

"Good evening, Admiral," Picard addressed, trying his best to keep his face impassive. He had never been on good terms with Maddox since the admiral tried to disassemble Data for research. 

"Captain," Maddox continued, getting right to the point, "I am here to report Starfleet's orders to you.

He looked at a padd he was holding and read the orders, "If Lt. Commander Data is still not conscious in thirty six days, you are ordered to take him off life support."

Captain Picard's moth dropped open and his head whipped to the center of the laptop screen, staring incredulously at the Admiral. He dropped the padd he was carrying, which fell, clattering on his desk. His eyes narrowed, staring hard into the screen.

"WHAT?"

"You are _ordered to take Data off life support if he does not regain consciousness in thirty six days, Captain. These are Starfleet's orders." Admiral Maddox said matter-of-factly, "And they are legitimate orders, I might add."_

"On what grounds?!" Picard was now leaning on the table, his eyes bearing into Maddox.

"Nine days ago, your crew was hailed to save a Nankin fleet from the Romulans. You could have saved the entire fleet in one transport, but you chose not to, because that required taking power from Sickbay, which would take Data off life support. Instead, you transported clusters of Nankin ships, _knowing the Romulans would catch onto your pattern. Because of your decision, __sixty three Nankins lost their lives!"_

Captain Picard let out a slow, struggled breath through his teeth.

"Computer, main viewer," he muttered. The image on his laptop jumped to a larger screen mounted on the wall opposite his Ready Room desk. He faced the screen, elbows propped up on the surface of his desk, making sure to meet Maddox's eyes the next time he spoke.

"If I had taken power from Sickbay, Commander Data would have _died."_

"And instead, sixty three Nankins died, Captain Picard! You threw away _sixty three lives for one!" Maddox's voice rose, ringing in Picard's ears._

Picard leaped up from his seat, his anger not allowing him to stay still.

"Lt. Commander Data is my second officer! It is my first priority to protect my crew!"

"For how long?" Maddox spat back.

"Excuse me?"

"For how long will you wait for Data to come out of his… coma? It's already been over four months since he lost consciousness. How much longer will you wait? Six months? A year? Two-"

"COMMANDER DATA SACRIFICED HIMSELF FOR THE SAKE OF EVERYONE ON THE ENTERPRISE!" Picard interrupted, yelling. He no longer cared that Maddox was his superior.

"I will wait TEN YEARS if it means he will regain consciousness after that. If it weren't for Data, _everyone on the Enterprise would be dead! I would not be here standing before you! He has saved over a thousand lives. __It is my duty to protect and preserve his life with as much dedication as he has done with the entire crew."_

By now, Picard was standing barely a foot from the main viewer, his hands clenched at his sides. His glare never left Maddox's eyes, which looked as if he were merely annoyed.

"How do you know he's not already dead?" Maddox replied nonchalantly, "For a robot a second is a long time. What would he make of four months?"

"Commander Data is an _android. An exemplary second officer with whom I trust my life with! YOU WILL REFER TO HIM WITH THE RESPECT HE DESERVES!"_

"You have no right to give commands to an admiral, Captain! I should report you for insubordination!" Maddox finally rose out of his seat so that he faced Picard though the viewer.

Picard took a deep breath, trying his best to keep his temper from getting out of control. The captain inside of him struggled to take over.

"With all due respect _admiral," Picard said after a moment's silence, "Neither you, nor I, nor Starfleet know how long is too long for an android to be unconscious."_

"The electronic stimulator is the only thing keeping Commander Data alive!" Maddox cried, "How many more will have to die before you take Data off life support?"

Maddox continued, pressing Captain Picard on, "There is no question you will run into another situation when you will have to use power from Sickbay. What will you do then? Who will die next? The Acamarian? The Leyrons? _Starfleet officers?" _

Picard's gaze faltered a bit as Maddox's statement sank in. It was a few moments before either of them spoke. 

"Would it change things if Data weren't an android?" Picard asked. 

"What? Of course not," Maddox answered a little too quickly. 

"Yes it would," Picard corrected, "If Data were human, Starfleet wouldn't _dream of ordering a captain to actively terminate an officer's life!" _

"Are you accusing Starfleet of discrimination?!" 

"I am saying that if Data were human or an officer's son, Starfleet would never force a captain to take such actions!" 

"Your preservation of Data's life cost lives-" 

"And for that, Data deserves to die?" 

"The longer you keep Data alive, the more dangerous you become to Starfleet. You won't even admit that Data is already dead! Your decisions are hindered by your emotional…. attachment to the android. Normally, I would relieve you of duty, but no doubt your First Officer would be just as attached to Data as you are-" 

"Commander Data is a SENTIENT BEING," by now, Picard's voice rose so that the entire room reverberated, "He is not an object! He is my second officer and friend! Why do I feel as if I am fighting for his rights of sentience all over again?! DATA PUT HIS LIFE IN DANGER FOR THE SAKE OF OTHERS! Starfleet has no right to-" 

"Starfleet has EVERY right on it's orders!" Maddox cried, "In thirty six days, I will beam aboard your ship to supervise your taking Data off the electronic stimulation system. Until then, the Enterprise is relived of any mission. I will expect your full cooperation when I beam aboard, Picard. If you don't take Data off life support, I will! Maddox out." 

With that, the main viewer went blank. 

Every muscle in Picard's body was taught as he continued to stare at the blank screen, "_The hell you won't!" _

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

*Disclaimer: Star Trek the Next Generation is property of Paramount Pictures and all respective cast, crew, and employees. I am not making a profit off this. This is simply for fanfiction enjoyment.**

Summary: When parasites feed off the Enterprise, Data makes the ultimate sacrifice to save the entire crew and everyone on the Enterprise.

**Ultimate Sacrifice**

"Geordi?" 

"Zzzzzzzzz." 

"Geordi?" 

"Zzzzzzzz." 

"GEORDI!" 

"Huh?" 

The chief engineer snapped his head up and his hands slipped off the console, knocking a padd to the floor. It took a moment for Gerodi to realize where he was. One minute, he was in the Holodeck, running his twenty-third simulation and the next, he had fallen asleep at the holographic console. 

"It's 23:20 ," Dr. Crusher said, looking at Geordi's VISOR, "you should get some rest." 

"I thought that's what I was doing," Geordi said, a hint of irritation in his voice as he rubbed his forehead. 

"I meant in your quarters," the doctor corrected, "in a bed." 

Geordi looked around him. The simulation was in the exact status it was when he fell asleep. He shuddered when he saw Data, or rather, the holographic Data in the holographic Sickbay. 

"Trying another one of your ideas?" Dr. Crusher asked, tilting her head in the direction of the biobed that the holographic Data laid on. 

"You mean another one of my failures," Geordi said, sighing, "_Nothing I do increases Data's positronic activity even a tenth of a percent." _

Geordi then proceeded to check monitors and assess the simulated Data's condition. 

Dr. Crusher came up beside the chief engineer, "Can you do me a favor?" 

"Sure." 

"Stop!" Dr. Crusher made sure she met Gerodi's VISOR when before she said her next words, "I know that you're trying to do everything you can for Data, but right now, there's really nothing we can do." 

"That's what we think, but there could be something that we haven't thought of yet." 

"Like what?" the doctor challenged, folding her arms on her chest. 

"Like… well…gimmie a few hours and I'll come up with something." 

"Geordi," Dr. Crusher said, laying a gentle hand on Geordi's shoulder, "as a doctor I can't let you go on like this. You've had only a couple hours sleep in the past few days, you've stopped eating, and yesterday you were under so much stress, you snapped at everyone. You're making yourself sick!" 

"And as a friend," she continued, "… I'm worried about you." 

Geordi avoided Dr. Crusher's eyes as he took a deep, struggled breath. 

"And if Data were here, he'd worry about you too," Dr. Crusher added, her eyes softening. 

Moments of silence passed as Geordi leaned against the holographic console and Dr. Crusher studied his face. 

"But… I can't just sit and do nothing! In three weeks Maddox is going to beam over. The least I can do is find a way to help Data regain consciousness." 

Dr. Crusher turned so that she met Geordi's VISOR. 

"Sometimes, the only thing we can do… is wait." 

"… and hope for a miracle." Geordi finished. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Maddox should be stripped of command!" Riker said through gritted teeth, 

"And kicked out of Starfleet," Geordi added, taking a sip of his Aldorian ale. 

Geordi, Riker and Worf were gathered around a table in Ten Forward. Since the Enterprise was relieved of any missions, Starfleet officers found a lot of time on their hands. While some officers embraced the reprieve, those closest to Lt. Commander Data hated it. Missions kept their minds off the impending deadline. Sure, there were daily tasks to be conducted on a Starship; but once all the diagnostics, consoles, and control assessments were finished, nothing could distract the officers from their emotions. 

"What're we going to do?" Geordi asked after a moment's pause, "Maddox will be here in one week!" 

Riker shrugged his shoulders and his voice was barely above a whisper, "I don't know." 

Another moment of silence commenced ad Riker and Geordi slowly sipped their drinks. Geordi nibbled at the chicken he'd ordered, or rather, Riker had ordered the meal for him after finding out the chief engineer hadn't had anything to eat in two days. 

"Any ideas, Worf?" Geordi asked looking at Worf, who was staring down at the table. 

Riker looked up, suddenly reminded that the Klingon was with them. He had been so quiet, Riker had all but forgotten he was there. 

Worf looked up, bewildered, "What?" 

Gerodi eyed Worf suspiciously. He had rarely, if ever, seen the Klingon lost in thought. 

"Do you have any ideas on what to do when Maddox comes?" Geordi repeated. 

Worf looked up at the expectant eyes of Riker and then to Geordi's anticipating 

look. 

"No." Worf said abruptly, shaking his head. 

"Well, any ideas on some fast moves we can pull on Maddox?" Riker proposed, "Like a warrior death grip?" 

Geordi chucked, showing his pearly white teeth. Riker laughed, his eyes turning into crescents as his smile widened. But the two immediately stopped smiling when they saw that Worf wasn't laughing. Instead, his angry gaze persisted. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing." 

"Oh come on, there must be something on your mind," Riker pressed. 

Worf looked carefully at the chief engineer and first officer. 

"…Maybe it is time we take Data off life support," Worf said after a long pause. 

"WHAT?!" both cried incredulously. 

People in neighboring tables glanced towards the sudden outburst. 

"I don't condone Admiral Maddox's lack of respect towards Lt. Commander Data," Worf explained, hoping his friends wouldn't misunderstand him, "but it _has been a long time since he was conscious. We may be prolonging his life for no good reason." _

"Wait a minute," Geordi said carefully, "you're saying we should kill Data?!" 

"We would not be-" 

"I can't believe you're agreeing with Maddox!" Geordi yelled, disgusted. 

"What if Data is suffering while we are prolonging his life?" Worf asked, his sharp teeth starting to grit in frustration. 

"Data doesn't feel pain!" Geordi retorted, "He doesn't have the emotion chip in him!" 

"And what if he never regains consciousness?" 

"HE WILL!" 

By now, everyone in Ten Forward was staring at Worf and Geordi. 

"Ahem… Gentlemen," Riker said clearing his throat. But Worf and Geordi paid him no heed. 

"You don't know whether he will or won't!" Worf shot back, "If we were to take him off life support, he would die an honorable warrior's death… And he will no longer suffer." 

"DATA IS NOT A WARRIOR!" Gerodi screamed, leaping to his feet, "He is a Starfleet officer!" 

"I am just trying to think of what is in Data's best interest. If I were in his position, I would want to die an honorable death." 

"And so you're ready to KILL HIM?!" 

Worf didn't need to see Geordi's eyes to feel the fire inside them. 

Before Worf had time to respond, Geordi continued, "I can't believe you would give up on him like this. And you call yourself a _friend. You're right Worf, in that none of us know if Data is going to regain consciousness. But __real friends would hold onto every hope Data has. You're just trying to take the easy way out…" _

At this, Worf leapt out of his chair. A deep growl emanated from his throat and he bared his jagged teeth. 

Riker then rose to his feet, "Guys, that's enough!" 

But still Geordi continued, meeting Worf square in the eyes. The fury inside him was too much for him to bear. 

"…you're turning you back on a colleague. You TRAITOR! You will NEVER die an honorable death!" 

Geordi then turned quickly around and stormed out of the bar. Worf tried to follow, but Riker held him back. It took all his strength to keep the Klingon from tearing after Geordi; with teeth and claws bared. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"You caused as scene that was both an embarrassment to yourselves and to all senior officers!" Picard barked. 

Geordi and Worf stood at attention in Captain Picard's Ready Room as Picard paced around them. 

"What were you thinking? That no one would see you while you fought like children?" 

Picard turned to look at Geordi and Worf. Both stood upright, backs straight; not a muscle even twitched in their bodies as they continued to stare straight ahead. 

"Normally," Picard continued, "I would have you both relieved of duty and confined to your quarters… but seeing as how you both are tense even by yourselves, I will only relive you two of duty. Is that _clear?" _

"Yes, sir!" 

"Aye, sir!" came the prompt replies. 

"AND ANOTHER THING!" Picard's voice rose so that Geordi and even Worf cringed, "... I understand why you both are so tense." Picard's voice lowered considerably. 

"Because we are all so close to Lt. Commander Data," Picard said, "we are all having a hard time dealing with our emotions. (He allowed himself a tiny smile at the irony of the word). I want you both to see counselor Troi and resolve whatever conflict you may have with each other. But keep in mind: we all have the utmost respect for Commander Data… as a colleague and as a friend. When one has such strong opinions, he tends to forget who his own friends are." 

Geordi stole a glance at Worf, giving a slight apologetic nod. Worf glanced back, but his stoic gaze remained unchanged. 

"Dismissed." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"I don't get it," Ensign Lopez said, taking her seat, "two weeks ago, we postponed our performance, and now we're canceling the one for next week? We've been practicing and practicing, but we don't even have a set concert yet."

Ensign Lopez was seated behind a music sheet as were the other Starfleet officers. Ensign Lopez looked around at her colleagues, who shifted uneasily in their seats and nervously tuned their instruments.

"Maria," Ensign Waters addressed, "you're new to the Enterprise , right?"

"Yeah," Ensign Lopez replied, "I was stationed here three weeks ago. Why?"

Ensign Waters pulled her gently aside. Some of the orchestra fumbled with their instruments while keeping an ear out for bits of the conversation. Others chose not to listen altogether, busing themselves with testing their instruments. They didn't need to listen to know what Waters would say. In fact, it was the one thing that was constantly on their minds.

When Waters was done speaking, Lopez looked at him incredulously. 

"I… I'm sorry," she said, "I didn't know."

"It's alright," Waters said, managing a small smile. 

From there, the orchestra picked up their respective instruments. Ensign Lopez picked up her clarinet, suddenly aware of the empty space beside her. Up until now, she thought the orchestra had sounded wonderful. But as the melodies of the instruments played in sync, she now knew there was something missing. The song was being played without a violin. And for the first time, she thought the orchestra sounded horrible. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

As Picard leaned against the console in the Transporter Room, half of him wanted to sabotage the controls so that no one could transport aboard. But he knew that Admiral Maddox was more stubborn than that. There was nothing he could do to prevent the inevitable.

"Energize," he sighed.

The lieutenant placed his fingers on the console and pushed them upward. The transporter hummed and in a blue shimmer, Admiral Maddox beamed aboard.

"Admiral," Captain Picard said as soon as Maddox was fully beamed aboard, "perhaps we can talk about this."

Maddox strode out of the room, barely acknowledging the captain. 

"Computer," he instructed as soon as he was in the halls of the Enterprise , "where is Sickbay?"

_Sickbay is on Deck 18. The arrows will lead you there. _

Obediently, the computer lit up arrows on the black LED surface that lined the walls.

"Admiral," Picard tried again, "we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about." Maddox said simply, not even looking in Picard's direction. He strode purposefully down the hall; Picard in step behind him. When Maddox reached the turbolift, Picard placed both his hands on the doorframe, preventing the doors from closing. 

"Do you realize what you are about to do?!" he asked, enunciating each word.

"I know _exactly what I am about to do, Picard. I am going to prevent the Enterprise from being a danger any longer. And I am going to __force you to face the reality you should have faced a long time ago."_

When Admiral Maddox and Captain Picard entered Sickbay, they found it packed with Starfleet officers, who turned to stare at the admiral. Among those in Sickbay were Beverly Crusher, Geordi La Forge, Will Riker, Deanna Troi, Chief Petty Officer Miles O'Brien and his wife Keiko Ishikawa. Maddox hesitated, momentarily confused by the crowd; but he quickly recovered and pushed his way through the officers to the center biobed. The crowd only cleared to the sides of Sickbay to give Captain Picard room. Dr. Crusher stood to the side, her pleading eyes meeting Picard's. 

Data laid on the biobed. His status had not changed since he was connected to the electronic stimulation system. Someone had closed his eyelids to cover the eerie glassy look in his gaze. Picard focused on his second officer's motionless form. In his mind, he begged for Data to move… for his positronic activity to rise… for a part of his status to change… _anything to indicate the presence of life. But Data remained still._

"It pains me to do this, captain," Maddox said flatly, moving his hand to the wire that connected Data to the life support system.

Suddenly, Maddox felt his hand being pushed to the side. He looked up and saw Geordi La Forge, who had moved between him and the life support system. Geordi's leg had blocked Maddox's hand from reaching the wire.

"Don't you _even dare!" Geordi spat at Maddox, arms folded across his chest._

Maddox took one more look at the chief engineer before muttering, "Get out of the way." He stepped to the left to move around Geordi, but Geordi followed suit, blocking the admiral.

"Didn't you hear me?!"

Maddox again tried to maneuver around Geordi, but Geordi was too quick. When Maddox reached out his arm towards the wire, Geordi quickly grabbed him by the wrist and pushed his arm away.

"I could have you arrested for this, _lieutenant. For assault on an admiral." Maddox said, disgusted,_

"Puh!" First Officer Will Riker said haughtily, "he barely even touched you!"

Maddox ignored the first officer.

"Captain Picard, get your officer out of my way," he instructed.

Silence.

Admiral Maddox looked over his shoulder at Picard expectantly.

"Well?"

Picard held his ground, completely silent.

"Captain," Maddox warned, "I just gave you an order. Failure to follow can result in a court martial."

"Understood," was all Captain Picard said.

"And I'm a _lieutenant commander," Geordi corrected. _

Maddox groaned, his frustration mounting by the minute. He scanned the people who lined Sickbay. 

"Well? Isn't _someone going to get him out of my way? If you do, you will be greatly rewarded… seeing as how you have to defy your insolent captain." _

Not one person stood forward.

"Picard, where is your Chief of Security?" Maddox barked after noticing that one senior officer was missing from the room, "The Klingon."

"He is in his quarters." Captain Picard responded.

"You'll have to settle for me," Miles O'Brien stepped forward.

"Good. Get him out of my way," Maddox motioned towards Geordi.

O'Brien stepped towards Geordi and Maddox smiled. But his smile disappeared when O'Brien stood in front of Geordi, arms folded.

"What is this?" Maddox cried. He scanned the rest of Sickbay. Every Starfleet officer was staring at him defiantly. 

"Refusal," Captain Picard said simply, "you see, we are not going to follow Starfleet's orders. I am ordered to terminate… kill one of my officers. Well, I refuse. I _refuse to murder my own officer."_

"You'll be stripped of command for this, Picard," Maddox spat out. He then looked at each officer in Sickbay, "Every one of you. Your careers in Starfleet will be over."

He then narrowed his eyes on Picard, "I could have you court marshaled instantly."

"GO AHEAD!" Picard challenged, "I wouldn't want to serve under a federation that cares _nothing for an officer who sacrificed himself for over a thousand others."_

Maddox let out a deep, irritated sigh.

"All this fuss over a machine," he muttered, taking one last look at the crew before storming out of Sickbay.

Riker glared icily at Maddox; his eyes narrowed, burning rage into the admiral. If it weren't for his experience over self control, Riker would have punched the admiral square in the nose. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The last of the guests left, the tall brown doors bearing the combadge insignia hissing behind them. Waiters and waitresses gathered the last cups and placed them on the bar where they would be cleaned and stored for the next day's guests. Every once in a while, the employees would steal a glance at the giant windows, which showed the vastness of space. No matter how long one was on the Enterprise , the twinkling stars and blurred white streaks that breezed by as the ship flew in space, never ceased to amaze. 

Suddenly, the doors hissed open again. Waiters and waitresses turned to look and nodded respectfully, greeting the captain. Captain Picard made his way to the bar and took a seat.

"Captain!"

"Hello Guinan," Captain Picard said, greeting the El-Aurian who ran Ten Forward.

Guinan was dressed in another one of her elaborate outfits. This time, she wore an immensely wide brimmed, cerulean fuzzy hat with a matching robe.

"What can I get you?" Guinan asked.

"Tea, earl gray," Picard replied.

As Guinan turned to the replicator to get Picard's order, she nodded to her employees, who quietly left the bar. 

"Tired of brooding alone," Guinan asked as she placed the tea in front of Picard.

"No, I just came here for a cup of tea."

"Captain, you don't just come down here for 'a cup of tea.'"

Guinan then studied Picard's eyes carefully.

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"Isn't this something for Counselor Troi?" Picard asked ruefully.

"Normally yes," Guinan countered, "but these are anything _but normal circumstances."_

Picard nodded but said nothing.

"You're worried about Data, aren't you? And you're wondering whether you're making the right decision regarding his care."

Picard looked up into Guinan's brown eyes, "How-"

"Sometimes it takes a friend to understand what someone's going though."

"And I thought Counselor Troi was the Empath."

After a long pause, Picard took a deep breath.

"I'm about to face a court martial in two days… and I don't stand a chance. Admiral Maddox is right. I've become a liability to Starfleet. Because of my decision, sixty three Nankins are dead."

"And because of your decision, Data is alive today." Guinan reminded.

"Is he?"

Guinan raised her eyebrows.

"Is Commander Data still alive?" Picard asked, "His positronic activity hasn't risen as much as a tenth of a percent since he was connected to it five months ago."

"Captain, you're starting to sound like Admiral Maddox."

"… As much as I hate to say this, perhaps Admiral Maddox is right. Perhaps Data really isn't alive… and I'm endangering my crew and other ships for nothing." 

Picard sighed dismally before continuing, "But, as long as there is still a chance that Data is alive, I can't bring myself to give up on him. The logical part of me says that it has been too long… that if Data had any chance of surviving, he would have regained consciousness long ago. But a part of me still _refuses to give up on him. I don't know if it's instinct or just wishful thinking."_

Guinan looked carefully at Picard, whose face seemed to have aged ten years. His defeated spirit was revealed by the bags under his eyes and his sorrowful eyes. 

"Some of my crew will be disciplined for what happened in Sickbay, but if I am found guilty… I'll lose my career. I am the captain, I should 'know better than to refuse orders from an admiral. _Especially in front of my crew.' _

"… And yet, some of my crew is agreeing with Admiral Maddox. They think that perhaps it is time I let go. But as a friend… I just can't do that."

Picard took a deep sigh. Guinan noticed that his tea was left untouched.

"I…" Picard continued, his voice wavering. If Guinan didn't know better, she'd though he was fighting back tears.

"I… I just can't give up on him." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"What on earth did you do?" Dr. Crusher demanded, examining Miles O'Brien's swollen ankle.

"I should've jumped when I ducked," O'Brien replied sheepishly, "Word of advice: Never practice tae-kwon-do with an angry Klingon."

"You practiced karate with Worf?" Dr. Crusher questioned, trying hard to suppress a laugh.

"Unfortunately. He kicked low when I thought he'd punch. I didn't realize until it was too late that he's still angry with Geordi." 

Dr. Crusher nodded. O'Brien winced as he shifted his weight on the biobed.

"Well, it's broken alright. I'll be right back."

Dr. Crusher left for one of the wings in Sickbay to get the necessary medical tools. 

O'Brien focused on the center biobed. Data remained motionless as usual. Sighing, he turned his gaze behind him. The small monitor that was mounted over the biobed he sat on ran his diagnostics. Anyone who sat on a biobed could have their diagnostics checked simply by the press of a button. 

_Positronic activity is rising. _

_ 10.59 percent… _

_ O'Brien whirled his head around to the large diagnostic screen that monitored the patient on the center biobed. Was he hearing things? _

_11.45 percent… _

The number indicating positronic activity continued to rise as the rest of the diagnostics sprang to life. What were once flat bars and unmoving lines became flowing colored displays. 

_12.82 percent… _

"DR. CRUSHER!!!! DOCTOR!" O'Brien screamed at the top of his lungs.

_To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

*Disclaimer: Star Trek the Next Generation is property of Paramount Pictures and all respective cast, crew, and employees. I am not making a profit off this. This is simply for fanfiction enjoyment.**

Summary: When parasites feed off the Enterprise, Data makes the ultimate sacrifice to save the entire crew and everyone on the Enterprise.

** Ultimate Sacrifice**

Beverly Crusher came tearing into the main room.

"What?! What's wrong?"

O'Brien simply pointed at the large monitor, at a complete loss for words. He slid off the biobed and hobbled over to the center biobed. Dr. Crusher was there in an instant, scanning Data with her tricorder. Her heart skipped a beat as the tricorder bleeped in reply.

_ 14.25 percent… _

Miles and Beverly looked at one another; wide grins spreading across their faces. 

"Dr. Crusher to Captain Picard."

"Picard, here."

"Data's-positronic-activity-is-rising! It's rising, sir!" the doctor blurted out, her excitement spilling out in a flow of words.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Within ten minutes, all senior staff were gathered in Sickbay. 

"I don't believe it," O'Brien gasped as he watched the numbers continue to climb. He had all but forgotten about his injury and stood on one foot with his hands on the biobed. 

_ 32.25 percent… _

Riker and Troi grinned, gazing hopefully at the android on the biobed. Dr. Crusher clutched her tricorder, unconsciously fiddling around with it in her hands. Captain Picard's mouth was in a thin line and his eyes never left Data's still unmoving face. While he was thrilled when he heard the news, he knew that Data's positronic activity has stopped before. After seeing several officers die in the line of duty, he had learned never to raise one's hopes prematurely. Yet, he couldn't keep the corners of his mouth from rising in a slight smile.

_43.82 percent… _

_ 56.12 percent…_

"_Come on Data_," Gerodi urged. Seated beside the android, he had one hand clasped around Data's right hand through a hole between the biobed at the flat hatch that encased Data's body. The other he used to lean on the biobed while he focused on Data's eyes for any kind of movement.

_65.23 percent… _

_73.10 percent… _

Gerodi felt slight movement in his right hand. Quickly he whipped his head toward his hand. Data's pale hand was… _moving_. Slowly, ever so slightly, his fingers shifted. Geordi tightened his grip on Data.

_82.25 percent… _

"Data," the chief engineer called, "Data, can you hear me?"

Data's eyes opened in a fraction of a second. Almost instantly, he sat up… or at least tried to. His torso promptly hit the hatch and he fell back on the biobed.

"Woah!" Dr. Crusher said, putting a gentle hand on Data's shoulder, "It's alright, Data."

Data's yellow eyes took a quick scan of his surroundings and focused on Geordi.

"Geordi?" Data asked, "What has happened?"

In one ecstatic, contented sigh, the emotional burden of the last several months lifted. Geordi leaped out of his seat and put both hands on Data's shoulders.

"DATA! You're alright!"

"Oh my god," was all Troi could muster through her tears.

"Oh, god Data," Riker echoed. His misty blue eyes revealed his elation.

Worf, who had stood so quietly off to the side, smiled. 

Dr. Crusher stole a glance at Captain Picard, whose smile was so broad, his eyes were twinkling crescents. He strode over to his friend of over ten years.

"It's good to have you back, Mr. Data."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"My internal chronometer indicates that I have been unconscious for… one hundred sixty two days, twelve hours, four minutes, and seven seconds," Data commented as Geordi examined him with his tricorder. 

"And what a _long_ one hundred and sixty two days it's been," Geordi said, looking deep into Data's yellow eyes.

"It is good to see you too, Geordi," Data reciprocated.

Dr. Crusher unlocked the hatch that covered Data's body, joyfully releasing the burden from her friend.

"Well," she said pointing at the life support system with a smile, "you don't need _this_ anymore!"

Data sat up and dangled his legs over the biobed, flexing his limbs. Geordi smiled as the android tested his reflexes at lightning speed. His hands were a blur as he moved his arms back and forth.

"Thank you, Doctor, Geordi," Data said, nodding to his friends. He slid off the biobed… and collapsed on the floor, his legs crumpling beneath him.

Geordi and Dr. Crusher were immediately at his side.

"Data? Are you alright?"

"I believe so," Data responded, still on the floor.

Dr. Crusher helped him back up into a sitting position.

"Be careful," she admonished, "your positronic activity is not at one hundred percent yet."

Data moved his right leg, but his left would not budge.

"It seems that my right leg is functioning within normal parameters," he analyzed, "but my left leg has not regained normal function."

"Are you gonna be alright?" Geordi asked, his voice filling with concern.

Dr. Crusher scanned Data with her tricorder; then ran a diagnostic.

"He should be fine in a couple of hours," she said.

Data turned to the doctor.

"But I must return to duty," he protested.

"Data, you have to take care of yourself first. Just take it easy."

"Inquiry… 'take it… _easy_'?" 

For the first time in months, the doctor and chief engineer smiled contentedly. It had been a long time since they heard their friend's curiosity. 

"It means to relax. Give yourself time to recover."

"Ah."

For a split second, Dr. Crusher saw what looked like disappointment in Data's yellow eyes.

"If it's any consolation," she said after some thought, "humans need time to recover after they've been injured."

Data cocked his head to the side, analyzing what the doctor had just said.

"Thank you, doctor."

Dr. Crusher and Geordi smiled.

"Data," Dr. Crusher said, trying to suppress a giggle, "you're the only person I know who takes comfort in recovery time."

Data just stared in wonder at his friends' grins.

"Sorry, Data," Geordi said after a few moments silence, "looks like you're stuck here until tomorrow."

"Not necessarily," Dr. Crusher responded.

"But… he can't walk."

"Normally," Data explained, "my secondary servo mechanisms would compensate for the loss in mobility, but because I have been unconscious for so long and the parasites have damaged my software, my positronic activity will not be at one hundred percent for fourteen hours, twenty three minutes and two seconds. I do not have the strength to carry my full weight on one foot."

Dr. Crusher turned to a replicator behind her, whispered a command, and returned with something in her hands.

"That's why you use these."

"_What are those_?" Geordi demanded, backing away from the doctor.

"They're crutches."

Data and Geordi looked at one another, then faced the doctor.

"_Crutches_?!"

"Yes," Dr. Crusher answered, grinning at the confused faces that stared back at her, "they're from ancient history. Humans used these to move around when a leg or foot was injured."

Within seconds, Data had learned how to use the crutches. As Data and Geordi turned to leave, Dr. Crusher watched contentedly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

As Data and Geordi walked to Data's quarters, every crewman who passed by stopped to commend the android.

Ensigns stopped in their tracks, "Commander!"

Data responded calmly, acknowledging each officer by name.

"I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Thank you."

Each and every person, Starfleet officer or citizen, thanked Data.

"I… I don't know what to say." Ensign Michaels gasped, "I can't thank you enough."

"You are welcome." Data replied time and again as if he had simply picked up something they had dropped.

Each officer also looked behind them as Data and Gerodi walked on, not able to get used to the sight of an android using crutches. With some difficulty, Data proceeded down the hall; his useless left foot dragging on the floor. Geordi walked at his slow pace patiently. Though he did not admit this out loud, it sent chills down is spine watching his friend struggle with simply walking.

"This is an intriguing feeling," Data commented, looking down at his left leg as he hobbled on the crutches, "is this what it feels like to be… injured?"

Data said the last word as if it were in a foreign language.

"Yeah," Geordi replied, "I guess it is."

"Do you remember what happened?" Geordi asked.

"My memory files have stored everything until the time I lost consciousness."

"And what happened?"

By this time, the two had reached Data's quarters. As soon as Data sat on the couch, Spot jumped onto his lap and nudged his face, meowing excitedly.

"Hello, Spot." Data greeted. Geordi caught the corners of Data's mouth turning up slightly. He then continued while the cat settled in his lap, purring.

"When I connected myself to the Holodeck, my optical parameters began to fluctuate. For twenty one seconds, I could not see color. In fifteen seconds, I lost the ability to hear. My motor functions failed after thirty one seconds and I lost consciousness."

"It must've been terrifying," Geordi said.

"… I did not feel anything. I am not capable of feeling fear."

Data picked up a padd the captain had given him. It contained all the ship's files from the time Data lost consciousness. Every detail was in those files; from officer logs to ship commands. 

The chief engineer thought back to the moment he realized what his friend had done for the crew.

"Why do I have to be constantly reminded you can't feel emotions?" Geordi thought as he stole a glance at his friend before leaving Data's quarters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"It's time," Admiral Maddox smiled, the gloat apparent in his face, "Captain Picard, you and I will beam down in one hour to Deep Space Nine where a court martial can take the necessary disciplinary actions."

Captain Picard stood in front of the large viewscreen on the Bridge, arms folded on his chest, his mouth a thin line.

"Just one more thing, Admiral," Captain Picard responded. Behind the captain, Riker, Geordi, Troi, and even Worf were trying to keep their faces still. Picard extended his arm, gesturing to the side.

Data strode into view, stepping in front of the viewscreen.

Maddox stared open mouthed at the android. 

"C… Co…. Comm….Commander Data!"

"Sir," Data responded simply.

Picard smiled so broadly, he was about to laugh.

"You.. you're alive."

"My positronic activity is at one hundred percent."

"Bu… but how can this be?"

"My biofunctions suffered severe damage," Data explained, "once the parasites were cleared from my circuitry, my internal backup system had to rebuild all positronic activity. Because my internal backup system was damaged itself, it was uncertain whether I would regain full function."

"But… but you're fine now?"

"I am functioning within normal parameters."

Maddox took a deep breath, the incredulous look never leaving his face.

"May I ask a question, sir?" Data asked politely.

"Uhh… sure," Maddox replied, still stunned.

"Do you wish to proceed with the court martial hearing?" the android asked, taking a step towards the viewscreen.

"I… I… guess..," Maddox stammered. He then cleared his throat and regained his confidence, "Of course, I'll proceed with the court martial. Your captain has disobeyed an admiral!"

"Although that is true," Data replied, "I believe that my captain was acting on… intuition. Given the fact that I am now functioning, it would be difficult to convince the judge to proceed with disciplinary action. My captain is no longer 'a danger to Starfleet' and his intuition was correct. I did regain full function."

"Defending your captain? Typical!" Maddox scoffed.

"I am merely stating a fact."

Behind Data, Picard stood, beaming at his second officer. He relished watching the admiral's uncomfortable stare. Admiral Maddox shifted uneasily in his chair and avoided looking at the viewscreen.

"… seeing as how Commander Data is.. _alive_," Maddox sneered after a long pause, "The court martial would be a waste of my time. Maddox out." Maddox cut communication with the Enterprise instantly.

Immediately, the Bridge rejoiced. Laughter had finally found its way to the senior officers, filling the Bridge with long-overdue relief. The only one who didn't have a smile on his face was Data, who merely stepped back from the viewscreen.

"Captain," Data said, facing Picard, "may I speak to you in the Ready Room?"

"Of course, Mr. Data."

When the two were seated in Picard's Ready Room, Data looked straight into the eyes of his captain, seated behind the blacktop desk.

"I wish to apologize to you, Captain."

Picard stared incredulously back at the android.

"_Apologize_?"

"Yes, sir. And I also wish to thank you. When I connected myself to the Holodeck, I did not anticipate what would follow. I did not know that I would become a liability to yourself and the Enterprise . You protected my life at a great detriment to yourself. You put your career and reputation in danger when you defied Admiral Maddox's orders. I cannot thank you enough for saving my life. Had you proceeded with the admiral's orders, I would not be functioning today."

Picard looked in amazement at his second officer. It took a few moments for him to find his voice.

"Data, it is _I_, who should be thanking _you_. It is because of _you that I… and _the entire crew _are alive. You saved over a thousand people. How could I _not_ defend you when there was still the possibility that you'd survive? You sacrificed yourself for the sake of this ship...," Picard paused, wondering how to put his next thoughts into words, "… I can't think of an act more _human_ than what you have done."_

Data cocked his head inquisitively... and to Picard's amazement, the android smiled. The corners of his mouth turned upward further than they ever had before.

"Thank you, sir."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Ugh! What the-?" Riker spat out his drink; his upturned nose and disgusted face said it all.

Deanna, Geordi, Guinan, and even Picard burst out laughing while Data observed, perplexed.

The crew was assembled in Ten Forward, which was decorated in balloons, confetti, and desserts of all kinds. Starfleet officers tricked in to join the festivities, but the senior officers had been there for a while. Picard, Riker, Worf, Troi, Gerodi, and Dr. Crusher had set up the party to celebrate Data's recovery… and honor his valor. 

Guinan had switched Riker's sparkling apple cider with Acamarian brandy while the first officer was deeply engaged in a conversation.

"Very funny," Riker said, glaring at Guinan as he washed the acrid taste out with water; but soon, he was smiling with the rest of the officers.

In a corner of the bar, Worf sat alone at a table. Noticing this, Data excused himself politely and approached the Klingon.

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Worf?"

Worf glanced up at Data; then glared back down at the table.

"No, sir."

Data stood watching Worf for a few moments, studying his face.

"Are you feeling guilty, lieutenant, concerning your actions in the past seven months?"

Worf's face whipped back up to the android. How did he know? He then sighed ruefully. Sometimes, the android was more insightful than any of them would ever hope to be.

"Yes," came the barely audible reply.

Data seated himself across from Worf, who found it hard to look at his friend's eyes. He continued to stare at the table.

"I would have killed you. I… I would have killed my own friend. I wanted to take you off life support."

"Is it not true that you wanted me to die an honorable death?" Data asked, recalling the ship's logs he had read hours earlier.

"… Yes," Worf replied reluctantly.

"And you did not know whether I would regain consciousness?"

"Neither did anyone else. But no one gave up hope for you… except me."

Data paused, absorbing the information.

"Given that I had been unconscious for five months, two days, twenty one hours at the time of your protest, it only seems reasonable that I would not regain consciousness."

Worf finally looked up at his friend in disbelief.

"But I would have killed you!"

"I see no greater compliment from a Klingon than the intent to give me an honorable death," Data replied.

Worf opened his mouth, but his next words were drowned in admiration. For an android with no feelings, he sure knew how others felt. 

"Sir," Worf replied, "you are more in tuned with emotions than people give your credit for."

Finally, the Klingon felt fit to join in the festivities with the rest of his friends, exchanging smiles with the senior officers, including Geordi, with whom he had finally made amends.

Data then approached Geordi and pulled him aside.

"Wait Data," Gerodi said as Data opened his mouth to speak.

"If you're about to thank me for defending you in Sickbay, don't. You don't need to thank me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I _hadn't_ defended you. I'm just glad you're okay."

"Thank you, Geordi… _for being my best friend_." Data replied.

"And thank you, Data… for being mine." Geordi said.

The two best friends nodded and Geordi patted Data on the back as they rejoined the rest of the group. 

From there, Data proceeded to the dance floor and surprised everyone with immaculate tap dancing.

"He's still got it," Dr. Crusher smiled, remembering the moves she had taught him years ago. The moves Data performed on the dance floor were somewhat different from what she had taught him… as if he had added his own personality to it.

Picard watched his second officer perform in front of his friends. He studied the faces of each of his comrades. There was a joy on the ship unlike anything the captain had ever seen. And when he looked once more at Data, there was no doubt about it this time. Emotions radiated from the android. Joy… friendship… camaraderie. At no other time did the captain feel such strong emotion… human or android. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** 

So what do you think of my story? Thank you all for reviewing my story and for the wonderful comments. I truly appreciate the feedback you have given me. It is reviewers who make writing so rewarding. 

Thanks again! :)

Munchkincat out. 


	6. Acknowledgments

Acknowledgments

1. First and foremost, I'd like to thank Mr. Brent Spiner, my favorite actor in the entire world. His acting breathed life and soul into Lt. Commander Data and I commend him for his incredible, unprecedented acting.

2. Thank you to all reviewers who have written comments on my story. I am so grateful that you have taken the time to write and greatly appreciate you comments. Reviews are what make writing so rewarding.

~Munchkincat


End file.
